


Godsend

by UnknownXFuture



Series: The Heavenly Trials [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcoholic Dean, Caring Castiel, Caring Dean, Castiel Is Taking It Slow, Castiel's Innocence, Crowley's Being Evil, Crying Castiel, Crying Dean, Eventual Fluff, F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, More Fluff than Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Vengeful Azazal, basically no smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 29
Words: 30,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6677896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownXFuture/pseuds/UnknownXFuture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby just died and Dean is more than a little sad, ever since his father left 10 years ago, Bobby has been there for him and Sam.</p><p>Dean has been seeing a stranger around town and he didn't know whether to talk to him or forget about him, but it was to late to choose when Sam brought the mysterious stranger to one of Dean's partys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first time writing so there might be few things I need to work out but hopefully it doesn't suck ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who already read this fic, you will notice that I changed this chapter. I'd like to say I made it better. But for those who haven't read it, enjoy.

"Just leave me alone" Dean said to himself as he declined the call that the lawyer was sending him. He had just finished up at Bobby's funeral and was in no mood to deal with the lawyers. He pulled into his driveway and got out of his car.

Once he was inside he walked into his kitchen and looked around, it was your usual kitchen with a big sink, a fridge, about eight cabinets, a stove, a dishwasher, and a storage area. He looked at the clock it was seven in the afternoon. He turned a few steps to the right and he stared at his dining table, the same dining table that he and bobby built together when he first moved in.

Suddenly his kitchen seemed so sad and quite, afraid that if he continued to walked in, all the memories of him and Bobby will flood back into his mind, Dean walked slowly up his stairs to his room. Once there he slowly stripped down to only his boxers.

Not bothering to put on pajamas he just crawled into his bed and tried to sleep, but after about fifteen mins he turned over and stared at the ceiling, he couldn't control it anymore all of those memories of Bobby came rushing in. He started to cry, as he thought about the time Bobby took him and Sam hunting, dean was about sixteen years old while Sam was about thirteen and Dean almost caught a deer.

All of those happy memories were only making Dean sadder and sadder, by the time Dean finally fell asleep his pillow was wet with tears.

***

As Dean woke up the next day it took him a few seconds to register why his pillow was damp, but once he did he saw his vision get foggy, he didnt want to start crying again so, he got up, slowly, and went to take a shower, but before that he checked his phone. He got one text from Sam saying:

**Sam: Dean don't worry I'm going to sort out all the details on Bobby's funeral**

**Dean: Thanks Sam I didnt want to deal with the lawyers**

After that he put his phone down and walked to the bathroom where he turned on the water and stripped. Once he was under the hot water he began to start feeling a little better, even though it wasn't alot, he spent about five minutes in the shower.

He got out of the shower and as he was brushing his teeth when his phone rang. He looked at it, it was Charlie. He changed Charlie's name on his phone to Sister, and he smiled to himself thinking about all the good times he and Charlie had together. He picked up the phone before the call ended.

"Hey Charlie"

"Hey Dean, how are u doing?" Dean could hear Charlie's voice waver.

"a little better than yesterday" Dean sighed into the phone.

"good, I wanna take u somewhere"

"where?" Dean smiled.

"that's for me to know and you to find out"

The call ended at that, and Dean couldn't help but smile at Charlie, she has always been there for him.

He got dressed as fast as he can, and he waited for Charlie to show up, when she did she almost broke down the door, if Dean hadn't been walking by the door at that time it probably would've broke down. "Damn Charlie, I know your excited, but calm down" Dean said as Charlie dragged him out of the house.

"I'm excited for you" she said as they got into her car. They drove for what felt like hours and when they stopped at a red light Dean asked curiously "can you give me a hint to where we are going?", "Nope" she stated as the light turned green, " please" Dean whined trying to make those puppy eyes Sam sometimes does. "nope" she said smirking, Dean gave up trying and just waited.

Once they got close, Charlie turned and went to grabbed something from the backseat, when she pulled out her hand she was holding a blindfold "put these on" she said smiling, Dean just smiled as he took them and put them over his eyes. Charlie continued driving and didnt stop for about five minutes and finally stopped and turned the ignition, charlie got out and walked to the other side and helped get Dean out too.

They walked for a few feet and Dean could hear people talking and laughing and a few other things he couldn't distinguish. He was so nervous and excited to see where they had gone and once Charlie took off his blindfold the only thing he could do was stare. "Oh. My. God"

 


	2. Carnival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I'm doing almost every chapter over. Hopefully it's better than what it originally was.

"I know right" Charlie beamed proudly as they both stared at the amusement park. "It's just how I remembered it" Dean said smiling, it was the same amusement park him and Charlie had went to a year ago, that day was the most amazing day Dean or Charlie had ever had.  
  
It took them awhile to get in because there was a line, but once they did they just stood at the entrance smiling and thinking about how the place never changed.  
  
The park was massive. It's really easy to get lost in it. Most of the park was just rides and games, but there are some sections where you can buy food and use the restroom.  
  
They both went straight for the rides. The first one they went on was the Twister, that was there favorite ride in the whole park, in their defense it was probably the best one too.  
  
This park has been here for about 10 years and they didnt change the rides, so most of them are a little old. Once they got on the ride, it was like they were back there a year ago, having fun, not caring about anything, "I almost forgot how fun this was" Dean yelled to Charlie sitting next to him in her seat as they went through a loop.  
  
It hadnt been long, but when they got off the ride they were hungry. They headed to one of the areas where they were selling food.  
  
They waited in line for they're food. It took awhile but when they were done they walked around to find a seat. "I can't believe you did this for me Charlie" Dean exclaimed as they sat down at a table "well I also wanted to come here" as she said that she started to dig into her food.  
  
Charlie was trying to talked to Dean but he was to distracted to notice, he was staring at another guy from a few tables down.  
  
He had bright blue eyes, messy black hair, long sleeve blue shirt, some black jeans, and a pair of boots. The man looks like someone from a magazine or something. Dean was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Charlie calling his name "Dean.....Deeeaann, helloooo" she was waving her hands in front of his face, "what?" He asked not taking his eyes off the man, "have you been listening to what I was saying?" she said as she turned to follow where he was staring at, once she saw who he was staring at she started smiling.  
  
"Ohh, I see that you have a thing for Mr. Blue-Eyes over there" she said with a smirk, "shut up Charlie" he said as he took his eyes off the guy to look at Charlie who ,somehow, is smiling even bigger now, Charlie is the only person who knows that Dean is bisexual, "well to bad cause we got whole lot of things to do, and u fucking him is not one of them" she started to go back into eating her food and Dean followed her.  
  
They ate in comfortable silence, well until someone walking by fell face first into their food and Dean and Charlie laughed so hard that they almost dropped their food off their table, "talk about karma" Charlie said as she calmed herself down, "more like karma" Dean said smiling.  
  
***  
  
Once they were finished with their food they started to go to the games. They wanted to have a competition to see who can win the most prizes.  
  
There were games were you can win prizes and they had some were you can just play for fun. Dean and Charlie went straight towards the games were you can win prizes, its just something they do when they went there, they each played the same game three times and whoever gets the most prizes wins, "the bigger the prizes, the better" Charlie said. "You say that like your going to win" Dean said with a big smirk "that's cause I am going to win, get ready bitch".  
  
They played three time and Dean lost and Charlie won a big teddy bear, "I told you I was going to win" she said laughing "ok ok, next game I'm going to win" they walked to the next game it was a basketball game and Dean knew he was going to win, "awesome I love playing these games" he said jumping up and down like a kid, and like he thought Charlie lost and Dean won a stuffed basketball almost the size of Charlie's bear "ok before I go kick your ass at the next game I wanna use the bathroom" Charlie said squirming, Dean laughed and she punched him in his arm, while they walked, they talked about everything and nothing, Dean couldn't remember the last time he laughed so hard in his life.  
  
Once they got there Charlie basically ran into the bathroom, while he was waiting Dean saw the guy with the blue eyes again but this time he was with someone, it was a redheaded woman, she wasn't too skinny but she wasn't fat, she was beautiful, and she was wearing a orange plaid shirt with jeans and flats.  
  
The guy saw him looking at them and they both just stared at each other for a while. Just like the time before, Charlie came running out of the bathroom and taking his attention away, "come on, time to go kick your ass", she was pulling him towards the last game they were gonna play, it was a shooting range and Dean knew immediately that this game is going to be his. Before he played he looked around for the guy and the woman but they were gone.  
  
The game was harder than it looks and by the time he finally got the hang of it he knew that he lost and Charlie won another big stuffed animal, he looked at his phone and the clock read six-thirty " damn, Charlie I gotta get to work" he said looking at her playing with her animals, "whyy, we were having so much fun" she looked at him with a sad and happy face " I know but I gotta get to the Roadhouse or Ellen will kill me" he got up from where he was sitting to leave but before he can turn to leave Charlie came up behind him and gave him a hug, he was a little surprised but then he hugged her back.  
  
"We should do this more often" she said almost a whisper "I know", they both turned to leave when Dean's phone rang  
  
"hello?"  
  
"Dean where are you, you were supposed to be here ten minutes ago?"  
  
"Calm down Ellen I'm on my way"  
  
"Good cause Jo is here but she is working her ass off, but, it's looking like a full house tonight. So hurry up."  
  
The call ended. "Charlie we better hurry up, or Ellen will be pissed" he said laughing "ok lets go" she said walking towards the exit.  



	3. Roadhouse Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's been awhile but, I finally did chapter 3. I changed a couple things, and I'm gonna change a lot more in future chapters, but if your confused, just stay with me, it will make sense, eventually.

When Charlie dropped him off she hugged him one last time, "call if you need anything" she said, "I will" he said smiling.

When he got out, he waited next to the car until it drove off, he sighed as he made his way towards the Roadhouse.

There had been a fire there a few years ago, Ash, his friend, had died in it but, thankfully, nobody else got hurt. Before he reached the building Ellen opened the doors for him.

"Your late" she said as he walked past her "only by a few minutes". The bar was packed.

The room was filled with different types of people. "hey Jo" he came up behind the bar to help, "hi Dean, bye Dean" she smiled as she walked passed him, her shift was over and she was probably going home.

He watched her grab her jacket and make her way through the mass of body's and out through the door, that's when he started working.

Dean expected it to be really hard, but, it wasn't as bad as he thought. He asked Ellen why there was so many people and she said maybe it was because of the parade that was going to happen in a few days.

It was the St. Patrick's parade and Dean didnt know why he didn't notice all the green in the room. A girl with green glasses came up to him asked for a beer, Dean smiled "you look a little young to be in a bar" the girl had blonde hair and, like most people in the room, was wearing all green.

"I turn 21 tomorrow" she said sweetly, Dean chuckled and handed her a beer "don't tell anybody I gave this to you" she smiled and thank him before she was running back into the croud. Dean chuckled again and shook his head.

He was handing a middle aged man a drink when Sam walked in, Sam's hair was down to his shoulders and Dean kept teasing him that he is going to cut it.

Sam was wasn't wearing one of his suits so that probably meant he wasn't working, but he was wasn't wearing somthing he would usually wear, he was wearing black pants with two stripes down the side with tennis shoes and a black jacket with a blue shirt.

"Hey Sammy, what are you doing here, and why are you dressed like that?" Sam didn't say anything, he moved behind the counter and pulled out a beer from underneath the counter, Dean hadn't notice at first but Sam had bags under his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Dean stopped what he was doing and looked at Sam worriedly, "I just finished with Bobby's paperwork",Bobby, that was the only thing that Dean heard and he leaned against the bar, he didn't know what to say, his mind was swimming with memories of Bobby and the only thing he could do was stand there.

He hadn't thought about Bobby since this morning and he felt bad.

"Sam if you want to go somewhere we go" he said looking at the floor, "no I came to tell you something, Bobby left you something in his will" Dean never thought about his will until now.

"What did he leave me" he said sadly, "he left you a storage unit", Dean gave a puzzled look "a storage unit? Where?" Sam had a couple papers in his pockets and he pulled one out "here in Lawrence".

Dean looked even more puzzled, Bobby never told them about a storage unit"that's all I came to tell you, Ill leave, you have work to do" Sam said putting his beer down, he didn't look any better "are you sure?" Sam nodded. Sam gave Dean one last look before walking away and out of the building

A few minutes later Dean was throwing some bottles away behind him when he heard a gravely voice on the other side of the bar. "Can I get two beers?"

He turned around and froze, he was face to face with the guy who he had seen at the carnival. "Sure" without taking his eyes off of him, Dean reached down and pulled out two beers "two beers" he said as he handed them to the man.

The man smiled at him nervously "thank you" he said as he put a handful of money on the counter. He gave one last nervous smile before walking away and sitting down next to the woman who he was also with at the carnival.

He watched them as he wiped down the bar with a rag. They were actually an okay couple, if you can look past that the woman is kind of controlling. She doesn't really let him look anywhere else but her. Dean frowned, that man looks to nice to be with that woman. He shook his head as he cleaned the counter tops.

***

Dean walked out of the bar and reaches for his phone in his pocket, it's only twelve. He just finished his shift and was heading to his car in the parking lot.

He was half way there when he realized he didn't bring his car, Charlie dropped him off. He just stood there looking around for little, but then he stared at the park across the street from the bar.

It wasn't a big park, but it works. It had a few swings, a slide, monkey bars, and a big patch of dirt for whatever.

Dean smiled as he thought of the amazing memories he had there. When he and Bobby had brought Sam here to play with the other kids when he was about eight, Dean was around fourteen around then.

While Sam played with the other kids on the slide and monkey bars, Dean and Bobby played catch on the dirt patch. He remembered all the times had dragged Bobby there just to throw the baseball from one another.

Dean's eyes started to water and he blinked the twarrs away as he started walking towards his house a few blocks away. He saw a liquor store as walked.

When he turned the legal age to drink, he hadn't really want to but, he couldn't turned down a six pack of beer. He strolled past and few people walking around and went into the store.  
  
Immediately, he was hit with the smell of different kind of liqours. To the left of him was the rows and fridges of liqours and to the right the was the cashier, a tall man was standing there.

He went for the first one he saw and picked it up and read the label. It was bourbon. He hadn't really tasted bourbon in a awhile and he wondered if it tasted any different.

He brought the bottle the desk and smiled at the irony as he handed the tall man the money, he works a bar, but was buying bourbom somewhere else.

He walked out of the store, bottle in hand, and began making the trip back to his house. He opened the bottle and took a swig of the gold liquid.

He scrunched his eyes as the liqour went down his throat. A few people walking by looked at him suspiciously and he just rolled his eyes. ' _Im not a drunk_ ' he thought as came up to his street.

He walked up to his door and reached for his keys I'm his pocket. It took him longer than he thought for him to open his door and get inside.

He took of his coat and place beside his keys on the little table near the door. He walked, bottle in hand, to his living room, sat down, and turned on the TV to some random night time show.

He took. Few more sips from his bottle and looked at the clock. He couldn't tell what time it was because the bourbon was already hitting him and his head was spinning.

He shook his head and put his attention back onto the TV. His bottle was only half done when he fell asleep on the couch with the TV playing in the background.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked it, well I hope you didnt hate it.


	4. Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little.... Ehhh... So muddle through with me.

When Dean woke up the first thing he tried to do was find out what he did the night before, but it was to hazy. The last thing he remembered was leaving the liquor store with some scotch, he looked down but he didn't see the hardwood floor of the living too he saw the carpet of his bedroom.

He looked up the first thing he saw was a big yellow note to one of his walls, when he got up it probably was the fastest thing he did in years.

Which was the first mistake he made because he head felt like its been hit with bricks. When he got to the note he saw that it was Charlie's hand writing and he smiled a little, Charlie was awesome.

Dear bitch,  
If you get this it means you got your lazy ass up and you saw that I brought to your room, well I didn't just do that I cleaned your living room too. Your welcome.  
Love,  
C.B.

He crumpled up the paper and threw it in the trash. He was thankful that Charlie brought him to his room because the Advil is in his bathroom.

He walked steadily to his bathroom were he tried to grab the medicine without the light but failed so he sucked it up and turned them on.

They didn't hurt that much after ten seconds of squinting he reached for the Advil and he swallowed two pills.

Feeling much better he walked down stairs to see what Charlie had done, like she said it was clean. Dean walked to his kitchen and looked through his fridge, he wanted to cook himself something but he couldn't, there was only vegetables and some milk.

"I need to go shopping" he mumbled looking up at the clock, only ten-thirty.

He closed the fridge and left the kitchen to grab his clothes, when he go to his room and looked in the mirror that was the first time Dean saw that Charlie had left him in only his underwear.

He looked in his closet and he pulled out a long sleeve green shirt and some black jeans, he walked down stairs to grab his boots and his keys.

He walked out his door and he looked around at his neighborhood, it was Nic and quite. He walked up to his car and got in, he missed the sound of his car on the road, even though its been a day since he drove her. He drove up to the parking lot of the supermarket when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

  
"he lives!" Charlie laughed

  
"hey Charlie, what's up" Dean smiled

  
"just wanted to check in on you and see what you've been doing, what are you doing?"

  
"well I just walked into the supermarket"

  
"that's it? Your so boring"

  
"oh ok so I guess you rather talk to Sam?"

  
"god no, he's even more boring" Dean can hear Charlie laughing.

  
"I know he is, so what are you doing?"

  
"Dorothy and I are at the mall"

  
"and you're calling me boring" Dean rolled his eyes

  
"the mall is better than the supermarket"

  
"ya ok then ill see you later"

  
"bye bitch"

The call ended before Dean could answer her, he chuckled. He looked up at the rows of cereal and jars of jelly's and jam's.

Something caught his eye, it was the pie section. He forgot all about the other stuff and almost ran towards the pies, when he got there he stared at all the various flavors of pies.

They had peach, apple, key lime, pumpkin, cherry, and many more. Dean just stared and his mouth started to water, he picked up the apple first looking at the crust like he was judging the the next earth that humans would live on.

He began to pick up different types, he decided he would get five different flavors. He got apple, cherry, peach, key lime, and blueberry.

After the pie section he looked for the other necessities for brunch, he secretly liked to go shopping, he likes picking out different types of foods and looking at them before he buys them.

He went to get some juice and some more milk when he had an idea. He would need alot more food and drinks.

 

* * *

 

When he got back from the store he had fifteen different bags of food and drinks with him and he almost ran out of room to put them, luckily when he first moved in Bobby thought he didn't have a fridge so he bought him one.

When Dean saw it he immediately regretted going down to the garage, again his mind started with the memories of when he first moved in. It happened five years ago and he stilled remembered it like it was yesterday, he smiled at the thought but his eyes betrayed him and he started to cry.

He forced himself to stop and he picked up his phone and started to call Sam.

  
"Hello?"

  
"hey Sam, I need your help"

  
"with what?"

  
"moving a fridge"

  
"why do you need to move a fridge?"

  
"can you help or not?"

  
"sure ill be right there"

 

* * *

 

When Sam got there he was dressed in a red plaid shirt and blue jeans with black shoes. Sam had a dolly to help move the fridge "Hey Sam" he gave his brother a hug.

"Hey Dean can you tell me why you need to move a fridge?" "not yet", they walked to the garage and they moved the fridge from the garage to the kitchen.

Sam stayed to help Dean put in his food and when he was done he looked at Dean with a puzzled look, "can you tell me now" Dean looked at Sam with a smirk "I didnt tell you fifteen minutes ago, what makes you think ill tell you now?" Sam put his hands up in surrender "fine, bye jerk" he gave Dean a bear hug "bye bitch".

It took Dean awhile what to figure out what to do next but he finally found our what to do.

He grabbed his keys and went to his car, it was Saturday in the middle of spring so he drove over to lake.

When he got there he was surprised to see people there, not many but a few, people usually fishes early in the morning.

He parked and took out his pole and box where kept his bate and a chair, he started to walk to the pier where, again, was surprised that nobody was on it.

He sat down and let his tackle box fall next to him, he baited his hook and he casted his line.

He watched his hook hit the water and sink a little, he set his pole in between the boards of the pier and he looked up at the few people around.

There were a few, a man teaching his son how to fish, two woman and two men fishing together, and lastly a man and a woman.

He froze when he saw who the couple were, they were the couple from the amusement park.

They were about ten meters away but he can still see there faces clearly, the man was smiling and he was wearing blue plaid shirt that make his eyes impossibly blue. He was also wearing black jeans with black and blue Converse, the woman was wearing red T-shirt that is tied up at the top of her stomach.

She was also wearing black jeans but she was wearing black and red Converse.

They looked like something from a couple magazine, the man looked over and saw Dean he also froze and they stared at each other.

Their moment was broken, like all of their moments, the guy's girlfriend or sister or whatever was starting to get up to leave and with one last long look at Dean he also got up and walked with her.

Dean sighed, he probably will never get to meet him. His thoughts were broken when his pole started moving and he quickly grabbed it and started reeling in.

 

* * *

 

When he got home he couldn't stop thinking about the guy he saw, he couldn't stop thinking about his smile, but the one thing that really stood out was his eyes.

The most beautiful blue eyes he has ever seen and he has seen some blue eyes before but nothing like that.

He looked at the clock it was seven-thirty and he had nothing left to do so he decided to go to bed. He went up stairs and he went in the bathroom an started the shower.

When he went under the water he felt his muscles relax he started to wash himself, his mind couldn't stop thinking about that man. About his hair, his eyes, his mouth....... No he didn't even know the guy, he is not going to do that. Dean finished up showering and got out, he went to go brush his teeth.

When he was done he went to his dresser and grabbed some boxers and pajamas, he put them on and climbed into bed. When he closed his eyes the only thing he saw was blue eyes.


	5. Preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something before the big stuff.  
> Sorry in advance if there are any typos.

When Dean woke up he almost had a heart attack, Charlie was standing above him. "What the hell Charlie?" He said standing up, "Sam told me that you were planning something and I wanna help".

Dean looked at her for a moment, he knew thatched if he said no Charlie will just keep asking him. "Fine" he started to walk to his door "can you leave me so I can get dressed?" He held out the door to her "fine you majesty" before she left she bowed to him.

He chuckled closing the door so he can get dressed. When he walked down stairs Charlie was pacing the kitchen impatiently what took you so long?", "its been eight minutes" she gave him a bitchface, "which is long enough, lets get started".

Dean told Charlie that he wanted to plan a party for St. Patrick's day for everybody and she was basically jumping up and down now.

Dean told her where to put the decorations and of course she had her own input, "you sure the lights should go just around the deck? Shouldn't they go around the tree branch's too?" She gave him a curious smirk "go ahead Charlie do what you want with the lights just make them look nice".

Dean himself started working on the food, he started with his famous burgers, he didn't really think they were that special they were just regular burgers but he just added something his taught him to do.

He was just about finished of making them when Charlie came running through door, "I'm done what's next?" She looked to Dean who had dropped the burger he was working on when she came running "shit Charlie you made me drop one" he went to clean it up "awwww one of your famous burgers?" She liked at him like she just hurt the most softest, cutest little animal ever thought of "its ok Charlie, I have alot more of them" that cheered her right up "can you help me with making the food?" She nodded and joined Dean with making the rest of the food.

They just got to making the fruit salad when Dean got a text from Sam. "hey Charlie can you do this by yourself?" she nodded.

_Hey Dean_

_Hey Sam what's up_

_Nothing just checking in_

_Oh well I'm just with Charlie she helping me plan the thing_

_You couldn't ask me_

_Your the one who told Charlie about this, you knew how she was going to react_

_Right, well just tell me later_

_You'll find out later, bye_

"Who was that?" Charlie raised an eyebrow in suspicion, "just Sam checking in on me".

By the time they were done it was seven-thirty and Charlie decided that they take a break and Dean agreed. They walked out to the deck and Charlie stopped, "hey Dean, I need to talk to you?" Dean turned around curiously "what is it?" She look at the floor "you know how I just graduated NCKT?" He nodded "well I was applying for jobs and I got one", "Charlie that's great" he hugged her but backed away when he felt her hesitate to hug him back "what's wrong?" He asked worriedly "the job is in Denver, Colorado" his smile faded slowly as he realized what she said, "I'm going to be away for a few months" she finally looked up at Dean and her eyes were sad.

Dean didnt know what to say after that so he just turned around and sat on the steps Charlie followed behind him, "how many other people did you tell?" He looked up at Charlie "now, just you and Dorothy, I was planning on telling everybody soon and then you were planning something so I was hoping to tell them at the party" he nodded his head as he listened. The only thing in his mind was that Charlie was leaving and then the other part came in and he felt a little better she is coming back in a few months.

He stood up "then we will continue this moment at the party, for now lets go back to making the food", they walked back to the kitchen "hey Dean did you call people to invite them?" He totally forgot about that "shit I didnt Charlie can you do that real quick?" She gave him a chuckle "ill try".

* * *

  
When Charlie had left she gave him a hug and told him don't worry about Tomorrow.

He closed the door behind him and sat at his couch and thought for a second, Charlie was going to leave him for a few months he will see her again.

He knew that its going to be hard without her but its going to be even harder to not try and think about it because what is he going to do about it.

He went up stairs so he can get ready to go to bed, he took a shower and brushed his teeth when he was done it took him a while to go to sleep he was thinking to much about the situation but he couldn't help it Charlie, his Charlie, the one person he has that basically a sister to him, was leaving and it was really hard to stop thinking about it but he had to if he wanted to have enough energy for tomorrow.


	6. Green Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is the thing that Dean was planning, hopefully you like and if you don't, oh well.

When Dean woke up he was so excited for today that he jumped out of bed and ran to his bathroom to get ready.

He walked out his room with a green  and white plaid shirt on and ripped white jeans with white and green shoes and When he walked down stairs it was nine am and Charlie and Dorothy was already there, Charlie was wearing a green T-shirt With black shorts and green boots. Dorothy was wearing green sunglasses with a green shirt and green pants with white shoes.

Dean knows that there are only two people who have the key to his house and that Charlie and Sam so he wasn't surprised "hey guys can you help me move some of the tables from the garage to the back?" They got up and followed him to the garage.

It just turned eleven-thirty when Ellen and Jo arrived carrying more food they needed but it was Ellen so they accepted, "thanks Ellen but you know we already have food, right?" He said taking the two plates of food she carried "ya but you can never have to much food" she walked to the back with Dean following close behind her.

Dean sat the plate at the table where the other food lay. The next person to arrive was Benny, when he saw Dean he gave him a big bear hug and Dean could barely breath "thanks Benny but I.. can't.. breath" he gasped Benny let him go Dena can see that Benny died his beard green for the occasion and his beard matched his clothes, he and Dean also walked to the back were there was Charlie and Ellen talking about whatever and when Jo saw Benny she ran up to him and hugged him.

She loved Benny like a father well since Bobby she's been seeing him like that. Benny went to go join the rest when Dean heard someone knock the door and he went to go greet them.

It was Chuck and Garth, "hey Dean" they both said at the same time "hey guys". They all walked back to the rest of the group "heyyyy Garth" Charlie came running up to him and almost nocked him over when she jumped on him "hey Charlie" the three of them walked down the stairs and Dean staring at everybody, he looked at how many people showed up and he was surprised. It just turned one when Sam called.

"Hey Sam"

  
"hey Dean, I was wondering if I can invite someone to the party?"

  
"sure the more people the better" Dean smiled

  
"great ill be over there by three"

  
"you better hurry Garth,Charlie, and Dorothy are planning on eating without you"

He ended the call as he walked back out, he walked to where Benny has just finished telling Jo and Charlie one of his hunting stories ".......and that's how I caught the bear" they looked at benny  
 with astonishment and amazement "wow Benny, thats cool" Charlie said standing up she looked over at Dean "when is Sam coming?" Dean looked at his watch, one fifty, "he should be coming now".

Fifteen minutes later the door bell rang and was greeted by one of Sam's bear hugs  
"hey Dean, like I promised I was going to bring someone" he moved out the way and Dean's heart stopped for a second, it was the man with blue eyes.

"Dean this is Castiel, Castiel this is my brother Dean" he was waving in-between them "Dean, Castiel is going to be my new assistant and he didn't have anything do so I thought I would bring him here". Dean and Castiel just stared at each other, they didn't even noticed when they were left alone when Sam went to the back to greet everybody "hi" Dean has never been so nervous "hey" Dean moved a little out the way so Cas can get by and when Cas walked by Dean can smell his cologne and it smelled like a perfect mix of vanilla and cinnamon, Dean melted inside.

They walked back to the group painfully slow "so, your name is Castiel?" They looked at each other "yes my parents were vary religious and they named me after the angel" Dean thought about it for a awhile "where's your girlfriend? I mean if she is your girlfriend I don't know" Cas looked away from Deans eyes "April and I had a.... disagreement, so were taking time off from each other" Dean nodded as he listened. When they got to the back Charlie was the first one to see Dean and when she saw Castiel she came running up to him " so your the one Dean has a cr-" she couldn't finish the sentence because Dean was covering her mouth and picking her up "sorry about her she's a little..... Excited to meet you" Cas nodded his head in amusement, he squinted his eyes and it made Deans breath hitch, he gave one last look at Dean before joining the rest of the green.

He put Charlie down in the living room where there was nobody to hear them "what the hell was that Charlie?" She gave him a smirk "I just think that your crush should know that you like him" Dean gave Charlie a little push "if I liked him I would have told you" he pushes by her walked back to the deck "hey Dean when are you going to fire up the grill?" Yelled Benny, Dean smiled, he walked over to the grill and lit it he started cooking the hamburgers.

When he was done making half of them he lifted up the plate holding them and walked to the table where all the other food is and he placed the burgers in the middle, everything smelled delicious and he walked over to the group " since Cas is the guest I think he should go first" everybody agreed and Cas got up nervously and he walked over to the table and gingerly picked up the food and put on his plate the other followed after him and Dean was the last, he regretted it the moment his saw how much food was left.

After he got as much food as he can he walks dot where everybody was sitting and the only seat that was open was between Cas and Charlie he walked over to them and sat down, Charlie leaned over to him and whispered "I saved you this seat" she smirked at him and watched.

Everybody talked  about anything and nothing it was one big family well plus one When Dean had finished with his Dean ran to go get, when he opened the door and he was second plate of pie and was about to get some more when Sam came up to him "hey Dean can I talk to you real quick" Dean nodded he put his plate down and walked inside the house "hey Sam what's up?" Sam looked around first "Dean did you go see Bobby's storage unit?" Dean froze he hadn't thought about it since Sam told him about it "no, why?" Sam's face fell "because they just called and told me that someone broke into it yesterday" Deans head started to spin "how? why? What did they take?" Dean just kept asking questions Sam didnt have the answer to "I don't know Dean they just told me yesterday, I think you should go over there after the party" Dean nodded he knew he had to do this "can you come with" Sam shook his head "I can't I have a Case I have to work on" Dean nodded.

When they walked back to the party someone started a campfire and everybody sat around it, Dean walked around to Chuck "hey chuck what's going on?" Chuck jumped a little in surprise "Charlie has something to tell everybody", great more bad news, Dean walked over to Castiel and sat next to him their elbows touched for a few seconds and Dean could feel the electricity run through him.

"Can I have everybody's attention, thank you I have an announcement to make" Charlie looks over at everybody "I have good and bad news" she looked expectantly at them but they were quite "you all know that a few years ago I graduated college, and I was applying to jobs well the good news I that I got accepted to one" everybody roared in applause, Charlie calmed them down before they got to loud "well the bad news is that....... the job is in Denver, Colorado" she looked at them and waited for the new information to sink in it got even  
Quieter "well somebody say something" Charlie looked over the crowd Sam was the first to speak up "we'll miss you" they all joined in after that everybody walked up to Charlie and Dorothy, they gave each of them a big hug and did that they will miss them.

When everybody had said their 'I miss yous' and their 'goodbyes' Dean walked up to Charlie "hey when are you guys leaving?" Charlie looked at Dorothy then Dean "we're leaving after the party" Dean's smile faded a little "oh, well Charlie can I talk to you one last time?" they walked over to the big tree "hey Dean what's up?" Dean looked around first "before you go can you come with me to Bobby's storage unit?" Charlie looked puzzled"Bobby had a storage unit?" Dean forgot to tell Charlie about it "ya he does he left it to me in his will, and someone broke into it yesterday and I was just going to go there after the party" Charlie shook her head "sorry Dean I can't we have to at Denver by tomorrow, ask Sam" Dean shook his head "Sam said he couldn't do it" Charlie thought for a moment "you can't go by yourself?" Dean looked at the ground "its not that I can't to this by myself it's just that I don't want to go through it alone, you know what I mean?" Charlie nodded she was thinking for another moment "I know, but  you know i have to leave right after the party" Charlie looked sad, then she jumped a little "I know, you can take Cas" Dean shook his head "no he can't to get involved with this" Charlie gave Dean a knowing look "no, he can get involved you just don't want him to" Dean looked up at her "come on Dean just ask him, if he says no then its no, if he says yes then he goes with you" she looks at him with a pleading look "just give him a chance" Dean looked over to where Cas was sitting at the table next to Sam "fine" Charlie smiled "great ill call him over" Dean looked back at Charlie "you don't ha-" he couldn't finish "CASSSSSSS" Cas and a few others looked around to see who yelled, when Cas saw that Charlie had called him he put his plate down and walked over.

"Hello Charlie" he walked up to them "hey Cas, Dean needs to talk to you" with that she left them alone.

"Hello Dean" the two of them just stood there staring at each other, dammit what's with those eyes, "hey Cas, I was wondering......." he looked away from Cas "yes Dean?" Cas was looking at Dean expectantly "Cas I was wondering if you want to go somewhere with me after the party, not-not like a date just a place" he couldn't believe he's is asking Castiel this, he could literally see the gears turning in Cas's head "ok ill go".


	7. The Bunker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Cas's point of view, and it has some references from the actual Supernatural. I hope you like it.

Cas was just sitting on the bench next to Sam when he heard his name being called he looked around and he saw Charlie waving him over, when he walked over there he can see that Dean was nervous and Charlie was excited "hello Charlie" he looked at Charlie but not at Dean "hey Cas, Dean needs to talk to you" she left them at that for the first time since Charlie's announcement he looked at Dean, he still couldn't believe that this was Dean Winchester, him with his eyes and his hair and his smile, damn him.

"Hello Dean" he looked into those eyes "hey Cas, I was wondering....." Dean looked away, even thought Cas just found out his name he already loved how Dean looked when he gets nervous "yes Dean" he raised an eyebrow "I was wondering if you would like to go somewhere after the party, not-not like a date or anything just go somewhere?" Cas thought it over, he had a chance to have Dean for a awhile even if it isn't for a date "ok ill go" he saw Dean smile and he can't help but smile himself, it was nice to smile after what's been going on.

  
Once it turned twelve most of everybody was drunk so that had to walk home instead of drive, most of them lived close it wasn't a big deal, well Charlie wasn't that drunk so she was the one driving, in the end it was Dean, Cas, Sam, and Chuck cleaning up, "hey guys ima leave" Chuck said heading for the door "ima go too, Cas need a ride?" Sam asked as he walked with Chuck, Cas looked at Dean then at Sam "I think Dean could give me a ride" he smiled and Dean blushed, god his freckles, Sam nodded and he left after Chuck. "So, I guess we should go" said Dean after a while, they walked to the kitchen when Dean stopped "dammit" he pulled out his phone and dialed a number

  
"hey Sam"  
.............  
"you never told me were it was"  
.....................................  
"oh ok thanks"

  
"lets go" him and Cas walked to the front were Dean had his Impala, Cas couldn't believe he was getting into the car with Dean-Friggin-Winchester, the guy him and April had a fight over, he was just barely keeping it in.

When they were on the road Dean turned on the radio, it went to Cas's favorite song and he was humming to it "you never told me where we are going" he looked at Dean "we are going to a storage unit at a place called The Bunker" Cas thought about "The Bunker,  Sam told me about that place no one had rented a unit in a awhile" he started looking out the window.

"So, Cas tell me about yourself, why are you special enough to have my brother" Cas chuckled "there's not that much to say, I'm twenty-seven years old, I live in Maryville, Missouri, I have three brothers and one sister, my favorite color is green, and I like cheeseburgers" he looked over at Dean "your turn, tell me something about you" Dean took a deep breath "well I'm twenty-six years old, I'm an Aquarius, I live in Lawrence, Kansas, I have one brother and Charlie is like a sister to me, my favorite color is blue, and I also like cheeseburgers" he looked at Cas for a second and then looked back at the road, "can you tell me why were going to a storage unit?" Dean took in a breath "well I didnt want you to get involved but, were going there because some one broke into it and stole something and were going to find out what they stole" Cas didnt know what to say so he just looked out the window.

  
When they got to The Bunker Cas and Dean walked into the main building and there was a man sitting in the front desk, he was a well groomed man with black hair, and a black suit, he was probably in his thirty's "hello my name is Henry and i own The Bunker, is there anything I can help you gentleman with?" Dean walked over to the desk "yes I'm looking for a storage unit under the name Bobby Singer" Henry started tapping on his laptop and when he wa done he looked up "yes we have one unit under the name Bobby Singer, it was the one that was broken into yesterday, may I ask who you are?" Dean pointed at Cas then him "that's Castiel and my name is Dean, Bobby left his unit for me in his will" Henry nodded " yes, Bobby told me that he would leave the unit for his god son he never told me his name was Dean " he looked through his desk and pulled out a key "here its number 666" Dean and Cas was going to walk out when Dean walked back and left Cas standing at the door, he couldn't here what Dean asked for but when he came back he was holding two pieces of paper "the items that were there before and after the robbery".

Cas And Dean drove to the unit number 666 and they opened it up, they were expecting a big pile of mess, but when they opened it they were surprised to see that it was neat and there wasn't that much in it, there were a couple of old books, some boxes with writings on them, an old samurai sword, and some other things Cas couldn't see because of the light "there's not much, but where did he get these things?" Cas looked over at Dean but he was frozen to the door way "hey Dean" Cas waves his hands in his face but it took a few shakes for Dean to answer "Cas I think I need something to drink before we do this" he turned back to his car and Cas followed him and when he got there he saw that Dean had a bottle of whiskey in his hand and two glasses in the other he handed one to Cas and he poured some in his cup, Cas took a sip and it burned his throat a little.

After about two cups he turned to Dean "hey Dean do you think we should start?" He can see that Dean was starting to sway a little, "ya lets do that" they both walked again to the unit and they looked at both papers, but Dean couldn't read it straight so Cas had to do it, "well it looks like the only thing that was stolen was a old decorative gun called, The Colt" he looked at Dean who was leaning against the wall "ever heard of it?" Dean  shook his head an as decided it would be better to ask him whens he is not half drunk.

Cas walked around the unit to see what Bobby had in it, he didn't know Bobby but after looking into a storage unit of his you can that he liked collecting old things, more than old ancient.

Cas was looking at the samurai sword when Dean came up to him "heya Cas do you want another drink" Dean was holding up the bottle of whiskey, it used to be somewhat full now one-third of it is gone "Dean did you drink some?" Dean shook his head, which was probably a bad idea because the next thing he did was throw up and Cas had T grab the bottle from Dean before he dropped it "come on lets get you home" they both walked back to the impala Cas put Dean in the back seat and put the whiskey back then he turned back around to close the unit, when Cas looked into the car Dean was seating in the drivers seat and tryin to turn on the ignition "oh no you don't" Cas ran to the drivers side before Dean could turn on the car.

After a while Dean gave in and he laid down on the two front seats next to Cas and he rested his head extremely close to Cas's thigh and Cas held his breath for awhile but then his lungs needed air.

Cas put the key in the ignition and drove, when they hit a bump Dean stirred and his head slid up and it was on Cas's thigh, Cas nearly stopped the car "hey Dean wake up" Cas started patting Deans head which stirred him even more and he put his face directly I Cas's thigh and this time Cas did stop the car "hey Dean, wake up" Cas was shaking him and Dean opened one eye "don't wanna" Cas smiled but it faded when Dean jumped up and startled him "uuhh sorry about that Cas" Dean blushed and Cas's smile came back.

They continued on the road, when they were half way to Dean's house Dean turned to Cas "hey how are you going to get home?" Cas hadn't thought about it but before Cas can Dean spoke up "hey you can stay at my house, if you want you don't have to" Cas smiled again "sure id like that" both of them where smiling the whole way back.

* * *

  
When they got to Deans house Cas still had to help Dean get out of the car, even though he was a little sober, but when they got to the door Dean had to throw up again.

When they opened the door it was quiet so Cas slowly walked up the stairs to Dean's room, when they got there Cas didnt know if he should help Dean or just leave him on the bed Dean laughed a little "you can just leave me on the bed Cas, and you can you use the guest room, its two door's to the left" Cas smiled it was like Dean knew what he was thinking. Before Cas left Dean called his name " just wanted to thank you for what you did for me" Cas smiled "no problem Dean" he closed the door and walked to the guest room.


	8. The Guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets see what happens the morning after.

Dean opened his eyes slowly, despite the constant shaking of his bed. He looked up at his brother shaking his bed "Dean! Dean wake up, there's someone in the guest room!" even though he really wanted to see who had slept in the guest room he still got up slowly because of his throbbing head.

"Ugghh, my head" walked slowly behind Sam who was leading him to the guest bedroom, when he got there the door was open and Dean can see that there was someone sleeping in the bed. He and Sam walked back outside "who do you think it is?" Sam shook his head "I don't know" Dean pushed past Sam and went into his room to get some pills for his head.

When he came back out he can see Sam leaning over the doorframe and watching the figure that was in the bed "move you creep" Dean pushed Sam out of the way and slowly walked in.

Dean can tell that it  was a man in the bed, when he got closer he started to recognize the person.

The man had messy black hair, he was wearing a black T-shirt, and when Dean saw his face he gasped. It was Castiel, Castiel was sleeping in the bed.

"Who is it?" Sam whispered from the door "Castiel" Dean whispered back. He looked at Cas , Dean smiled Cas looked like a baby when he was sleeping.

When he walked back to the door Sam was pacing "why is Castiel sleeping in the guest room?" Dean shook his head "I wish I could remember but its still fuzzy" Sam looked at Dean "should we wake him?" Dean thought for a minute he had an idea, he nodded "ya but instead of shaking him to make him wake up lets try a different method" he walked down the stairs with Sam behind him "what do you mean?" Dean didnt answer instead he showed Sam.

Dean went into the kitchen and opened the fridge he pulled out eggs, bacon, milk, and the butter. When Sam saw what Dean was doing he smiled and started helping he got the pancake mix and the cereal.

When Dean had made a plateful of eggs and bacon and had started on the pancakes he heard footsteps coming down the stairs, he looked up and he saw Cas waking towards him, he looked amazing when he wakes up.

"Hey look who woke up" he smiled when he heard Cas grumble "good morning" he sat down at the chair next to Sam and Sam gave him a nod before returning to his eggs. "Wow Dean, that smells amazing" Dean looked away from his cooking "well I did make it, and plus I'm awesome" he went back to making the pancakes.

When he had made enough pancakes he pull out a plate, he put it in front of Cas and he piled it with pancakes, eggs, and bacon "your welcome by the way, I don't make breakfast for anybody" he smiled at Cas as he dug into the food that Dean just made "oh my god, Dean this- this is amazing" he looked up at Dean and Dean can feel his heart melt.

They stared at each other for awhile, they only stopped because Sam had gotten up to clean his plate.

When Sam had left Dean had a plate full of food, but before he ate he turned to Cas "hey Cas can you tell me what happened last night" Cas stopped eating and he looked up slowly "you don't remember what happened last night?" Dean smiled "no, that's the power of alcohol" Cas thought for a moment "what was the last thing you remember?" Dean looked at the table "I remember going into my car to get the whiskey and that's it, the rest is kinda fuzzy".

Cas looked at Dean "well after we checked what the robber stole, it was a gun by the way, we got-" Dean interrupted him "wait what gun?" Cas thought for a moment "The Colt" Dean face fell "do you know it?" Dean looked at Cas "it is a famous gun that my dad had been looking for years, it was made by Samuel Colt, when my dad died he gave it to Bobby".

Cas didnt know what to say "why would someone want to steal an old gun" Dean thought for a moment "because its probably worth like a ten thousand dollars".

 Cas was surprised "ten thousand dollars, that's alot why didnt your dad or Bobby sell it?" Dean looked at the his food that had gotten a little cold "because they liked collecting old things" Dean wondered who had stole the gun. Dean pushed his plate away "ill save it for later, lets get you To your house" they got up and walked to the stairs "first lets get dressed"

* * *

  
When Dean had gotten to Castiel's house he can see that he had money, it wasn't big like a mansion but it was bigger then Deans two story house.

It had a freshly cut lawn, with bushes lining the side walk and a stone path leading to the front door.

"Wow" Cas looked at Dean with a small smile "its not much" Dean looked at Cas with astonishment "not much, ya I know its not as big as a mansion but still look at it" Cas looked back at the house and his smile faded what's wrong?" Cas looked back at Dean "once I go into that house ill have to go back to my regular life, working as Sam's assistant" Dean looked at Cas "that's not what you want to do?" Cas shook his head "its nice but its not my dream job" Cas looked at the floor of the car "what is?" Cas thought for a second "I always wanted to be a doctor" he looked back up at Dean searching his eyes for something "that's cool Cas, why don't you become a doctor?" Dean can tell that Cas is thinking harder now "because if i have to become a doctor that means I'm going to have to move away to live near a college or I'm going have to live on campus, but I really like it here and I want to stay" he looked at Dean with determination.

At that moment Dean really wanted to kiss him but Cas's phone rang

  
"Hello?"

  
..............

  
"April calm down im outside the house right now"

  
.............................

  
"ok ok im going in right now"

  
Dean looked at Cas "who was that?" Cas looked away from the house "that was my gir-....... actually I don't know what we are right now, thanks for the ride Dean" he waves at Dean before getting out and walking towards the house.


	9. Video Tapes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided ill post a chapter every Wednesday, but if I don't post chapter ten next Wednesday blame writers block and ill get that chapter up some day CLOSE to Wednesday.

The next day Dean woke up slowly, it was Saturday and hopefully Ellen didnt need Dean to be in today. Ellen hadn't asked Dean to come to work for awhile and everytime Dean called to tell her he going to be there she tells him that Jo can handle it.

Dean got up and went to go in the shower, first he checked his messages one was from Sam but it was a link to a funny video, a few of them were from some woman who want to hook up, but it was the last one that Dean was excited to see. It was from Cas.

Dean didnt know how Cas got his number but he wasn't going to question it.

_Gm Dean_

_Gm Cas_

Dean put his phone down and went to take a shower. When he turned on the water he heard his phone buzz.

_Wyd?_

_About to take a shower_

_Oh ok txt me when you done_

_Ok_

Dean put his phone down and stripped. He walked under the hot water and felt the hot water ease some of his muscles.

He started shampooing, he liked how his hair was, it wasn't long as Cas or Sam's but it was long enough.

He turned off the shower and dried, he went over to his dresser and looked through it, he really needed to do laundry.

He pulled out a light blue V-neck with gray jeans. He went over to wear his phone was and he started to text Cas again.

_Done_

_Great I was wondering what you were going to do today_

_I was going to go down to the police station and ask if they knew who stole from Bobby's unit_

_Oh, why don't I come with._

_Sure_

_What time?_

_Well its about ten now so at ten-forty?_

_Sure see you then_

He locked his phone and put it in his back pocket, he had a smile on his face. This was a chance to get to know Cas and he took it.

  
When it was ten-thirty Dean got in his impala and drove to Sam's job. He pulled up in front the big building.

He walked in and looked around, he hadn't really been in here. It liked like a lobby from a fancy hotel, the walls had gold wallpaper, with four gold colored columns in the shape of a big square with chairs and sofas in the middle.

Even the front desk had some gold on it even though it was mostly marble. He walked up to the elevator and pressed the button, when he got in there was a woman in there she was hot and she was rocking the sexy librarian look.

She was eyeing Dean and Dean can tell she was going to ask him a question, but before she could the elevator door opened and before Dean got out he winked at her before he got out.

He walked up to the desk and can see that Cas's back was turned to him so he ringed the bell and Cas turned around "hey Cas" Cas smiled and got up from the chair "hey Dean" Cas was wearing a suit but his tie was loose a little and a few of the buttons of his shirt was undone.

Damn Cas looked really good in a suit. "Let me tell Sam I'm leaving" Dean followed Cas into Sam's office and when he got there Sam was sitting at his desk typing away at his keyboard, "hey Sam I'm gonna go on my break" Sam looked up from his computer to look at Cas, he looked surprised to see Dean standing there with Cas "oh hey Dean, um sure Cas" and with one last confused look he went back to his computer.

When Dean and Cas got To the lobby they passed by the woman that Dean had winked at in the elevator and she smiled at Dean "hey Cas I've meant to ask you, what happened between you and April?" he saw Cas tense up and felt bad for asking the question "I mean if you want to tell me" they walked to the impala "no its ok, actually I ended things with April" Dean stopped "oh I'm sorry" Cas turned to look at Dean "its ok she was crazy anyways" he laughed.

He paused "wait don't you need like legal papers to look at the security footage?" Cas looked at Dean "I don't know I've only been Sam's assistant for like a month and plus like I told you I want to be a doctor" Dean thought for a moment, and then a big grin shown on his face "I got and idea" he got in and Cas followed confused "what do you mean?" Dean smiled at Cas "you'll find out".

* * *

  
When they pulled in front of The Bunker Cas got even more confused "why are we at The Bunker?" Dean smiled "you'll see" they got out and walked inside and Henry looked up when he heard the door open "hey guys back again" Henry was wearing a black suit with a light blue tie "hey Henry, I was wondering if you can help me with something?" Henry smiled "sure Dean I'd like to help" Dean looked at Cas then back at Henry "I was hoping you can show us the security footage from the night that someone broke into Bobby's unit?" Henry's face fell "oh I'm sorry Dean you know I can't do that" Dean looked around before turning back to Henry "come on do me this one favor please, ill owe you one?" Henry looked doubtful "fine but if you tell anybody i showed you it ill end you" he gestured for them to follow him to the back.

There were a few monitors set up in the back from different angles "now lets go back to the night that someone broke in" he sat at the desk and started messing with the keyboard, one of the monitors started flickering "here" he pointed to the monitor "the picture should show up" as they looked at the monitor Dean can see that the time stamp moved back to the date where the unit was broken into.

As they looked at the monitor, a person started moving across the screen towards the unit "That BITCH" Dean almost yelled, Cas looked shocked "what, do you know her?" Dean nodded frantically "ya I know her" Dean started walking towards the door, but Cas put a hand on his shoulder to stop him "who is she?" Cas whispered "her name Is Bella Talbot, me and her used to have a thing a few years ago but then I found out she was a world class thief who steals  artifacts and sells them to the biggest buyer" Cas thought for a moment and then realization hit him "that's why she stole The Colt, you said it was worth like ten thousand dollars and its probably a really old gun" Dean nodded "ya, the problem is what do we do about it?" he looked at Cas, Cas turned and looked at Henry in the chair staring at them "hey Henry does the police know who she is?" Henry nodded "ya, but they said she didnt take a car or anything so its gonna be hard to find out where she went next" Cas nodded and turned back to Dean "see we don't have to do anything, just let the police handle it" Dean calmed down a little "ok".

* * *

  
When they got in the car Dean relaxed even more "I guess I should take you home" Cas nodded "ya but since me and April and I split up I got and apartment" Dean nodded "so where to then?".

As they drove on Dean got more curious "hey I know its probably not my business but why did you guys split up, when I saw you guys at the amusement park and at the lake you guys seemed happy" Cas looked at Dean then back at the window "its ok, me and April split up because someone got in between us" Dean looked at Cas then back at the road "oh"

They pulled up to Cas's apartment building Cas took looked at Dean "thanks for bringing me along, you didn't have to" Dean smiled "its ok I wanted to" Dean thought for a moment, hopefully this doesn't backfire, "hey Cas I want to ask you something" Cas nodded "I was wondering... If you wanted to meet up for something to eat?" Cas looked shocked and Dean regretted asking him "I mean if you want to, you don't have to go" Cas smiled "Dean I would love to go" Dean's smile returned and got bigger "great how about Friday ?" Cas smile got even bigger too "sure" Cas opened the door and got out "ill call you" Cas smiled and waved "ok see you Friday " he closed the door and walked up to his apartment building and with one last look back he went inside, this was one of the moments that Dean loved, the moments where the world just stopped and he was just sitting there smiling.


	10. Someone New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I just want to remind everybody that this is my first time writing a fic and it gonna be a little ehh, and second I wanted to make this chapter longer, like the longest ill probably write, since its their dating chapter but I was in a rush so this is as far as I went.
> 
> Also the song 'Someone New' by Hozier goes with this chapter because its a new side of Cas that Dean hasn't seen yet.

Dean barely finished this week without an accident, on Wednesday Ellen called him into work but sent him back home early because he spilled a customer's drink, three times. He was really nervous about his date with Cas, and he could barely keep it in. He hasn't been on a date in a few years. When Friday came around he was a mess, he hoped the surprise he has for Cas will be awesome.  
 "hey Dean are you okay?" Sam asked worriedly "ya just a little nervous" Dean got up from the table and went to the fridge to get some pie "need to talk about it?" Sam got up from his chair "no that's ok" Dean got a plate and started cutting himself a piece of pie, Sam knew better than to push it "ok well ima get going, I have to finish a case" Sam walked to the door "ok see you later".

When Dean had finished his pie and walked up stairs, it was five in the afternoon and he decided to call Cas.  
"hey Cas"  
"hello Dean"  
"I was wondering if you are ready for tonight"  
"I'm a little nervous, but you have something for tonight, right?"  
"I do"  
"where are you gonna take me?"  
"I'm not revealing my master plan"  
"ok fine, I can't wait for later"

  
When it was almost time to pick up Cas Dean couldn't remember the last he looked through his closet like this, he was throwing clothes all over his bed. "Dammit" he chose three types of shirts to wear, one was blue, the other was bright green, and the last one was black. In the end he chose the bright green one, he stood in the mirror looking himself over, he couldn't believe he was going through all this trouble for one date. He walked down the stairs to get his keys and with one last look in the mirror he walked out the door and into the impala.

When he pulled up to Cas' apartment Cas was leaning against the wall next to the door, "hey Cas you know I could've went up to your apartment to get you?" Cas walked to the impala and walked in "ya I know but it would be easier if I just came down and waited for you".

They drove on for a couple minutes before anyone spoke "so Dean, where are you taking me?" Dean looked at Cas "all you need to worry about is if you get to see all of it before dinner" Dean turned back to road "aww now you make me want know even more" Dean smiled "don't worry about it".

"I can't believe you brought me here!" Cas jumped out the car and stared up at the gigantic aquarium "this is amazing" Cas looked as Dean walked next him "well it is and an aquarium, I think its suppose to amaze people" Dean snuck his hand into Cas' and wove their fingers together. Cas looked down at their hands then at Dean and Smiled.

They walked into the aquarium and Cas immediately pulled Dean to the jellyfish "I've always been fascinated by the jellyfish, it looks so majestic when its moving through the water" Dean sat down at the chair in front of the tank where Cas was staring at the jellyfish.

The only reason why Dean Brought Cas here was so Dean can see how Cas' face lit up when he looked at the different type of animals they have. He really liked the way Cas was smiling at all the fish and jellyfish they looked at, he liked it even better when Cas called him over to look at a fish that had swam over to him. "Look Dean it swam up to me" Cas looked so happy here, he pulled out his camera and took some pictures of Cas looking at the fish, and he had to admit Cas was really photogenic especially in the light that the tank gives off.

When they had got to the turtle tank Cas almost screamed, they had a tank near I and in it were baby turtles and starfish and you go up and touch them " OH MY GOD Dean look I  could go touch one OH MY GOD" when Cas had jumped away to go touch a starfish a girl walked up to Dean, she was about his age with black curls, white T-shirt, black jeans, and white Adidas "your friend looks really happy to touch the animals" she was checking Cas out as he started touching a turtle "ya he really likes the aquarium" Dean looked at Cas, he looked really hot in his black shirt, it make his eyes impossibly blue. The girl looked at Dean "do you know if he has a girlfriend?" Dean looked at her and smirked "actually me and him are on a date" the girl looked shocked "oh I'm sorry I didnt know" she left pretty fast after that.

When they had reached the shark tank Dean looked at his watch "oh shit Cas we gotta go if we want to catch dinner" Dean didnt notice that they were there for two hours, Cas turned and looked at him with sad eyes "do we need to eat?" as he said that his stomach growled "does that answer your question?" Cas nodded and they walked hand in hand to the exit.


	11. Purgatory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, but its here now so yay :), oh and btw if you didn't know Wednesday was the fic's one month anniversary so double yay.

Dean you can't be serious" Cas looked up at the big fancy sign on the restaurant that Dean had brought him to, Purgatory. "It must've cost a fortune to get in here" Dean shook his head "it cost alot but not that much, my friend Benny he owns Purgatory so I get a discount".

He was surprised "didnt Benny ask why you needed a table at his restaurant?" Dean looked at Cas "he did and I told him that I was on a date" Cas stopped "you told him that you were on a date with me?" Dean smiled "no, I didnt tell him the whom truth, I just told him that I was on a date".

They walked in and Cas can see why this restaurant was popular, it had wallpaper that looked like a mystical forest and the lighting matched perfectly with the theme.

They clearly wanted this place to look magical and a little spooky and that's exactly what they did. They walked up to the front desk with a man with black hair and a suit greeted them  "hi welcome to purgatory, how may I help you" Dean leaned over and looked at his name tag "hi Dick, I have a table for two under the name Winchester" Dick went into his book and looked up the name "yes here Winchester, your table is on a different floor  follow me" they followed Dick into a big open area with about fifty tables ranging from one seat to five, there were ten people around and with the lighting it was kinda hard to see the faces of the people farther down.

Dick was leading them to an elevator "no way, there are more floors?" he turned to Dean amazed by the thought of even more floors "there are five floors in total" Dick stopped and turned to them " your table is on the fourth floor" Dick pressed the button and the door opened, Cas and Dean walked on and the doors closed.

When they got to the fourth floor they were greeted by a pretty brunette, also in a black suit, she welcomed them and showed them to their table. There table was on the balcony and even though it was fourth floor it was really high up and Cas can see alot. "wow" Cas looked at Dean and caught him staring at Cas "what?" Dean smiled "nothing its just... you look amazing" Cas felt heat on his cheeks "I don't look as good as you" somehow during this little conversation they moved closer and now there faces were inches from each other.

Cas felt like he could get lost in the sea of green in Deans eyes, he really wanted to close the space between them, but before he could do anything Dean guided Cas over to his chair and sat him down, then he went over and sat down himself.

"I don't know what to get, there are so many things on here" it was true, the menu was five pages long and the names of the foods were written small but large enough to see. "you know what, you choose for me" he smiled and watched as Dean looked at the menu then back at him, when the waitress came over Dean ordered two cheese burgers with extra onions.

"How did you know I liked onions on my burger, for all you know I could've hated onions" Dean looked around and then leaned forward to whisper to Cas "I have a super power" he leaned back into his chair.

"Well are you gonna tell me what it is or are you gonna just gonna keep teasing me?" he loved it when Dean teases him but he also hated it. Dean just smiled at him, 'what the actual fuck, how can someone have a smile like that'.

When the food came Cas didnt notice at first he just stared into Deans eyes, a person shouldn't have those eyes or that smile. If Dean hadn't waved his hands on Cas' face he would have never known that the food had come "hey Casss... Casss, the foods here" Ca jumped a little "oh, I-I didnt notice" he looked down at his plate, he can feel heat rising to his face.

"Aren't you gonna tell me what you were thinking about?" he just looked up at Dean and smiled, "I guess not". Cas went back to his burger, it tasted really good but he liked the burgers they have at the diner, in fact there's a diner right down the street, he noticed it when we they drove up.

"Hey Cas, do you like your burger?" when he looked up he saw Dean looking at him like he was studying something "I like it" he smiled at Dean to make sure he didn't show his distaste, "you sure because I saw you eating it and it looked like you didn't like, if you don't its ok we could get a burger from the diner they have down the street?".

Cas put his burger down and wiped his hands "Dean you don't have to do that for me, I'm ok with this burger", Dean got up and walked towards Cas "no if you don't like it we are going down the street" he grabbed Cas' hand and gently pulled him towards the elevator.

A few people looked towards them to see where they were going "Dean don't you have to pay first?" Dean stopped "nah, ill let Benny pay" he looked at Cas then started walking towards the elevator again.

 

When they got outside they were laughing so hard it hurt, when they had gotten to the elevator it was taking to long so Dean was pulling Cas towards a set of stairs, which at the time they didnt know at the time that it was the emergency exit and when they pushed through it and alarm went off so they were running down the stairs with people chasing them, wanting to know why they were going through the stairs.

When they got to the final set of stairs one of the people tripped and when that person fell the rest came crashing down the stairs, and it looked like a scene from a cartoon.

So they were outside, on the floor, laughing. It took them a few minutes to get up, when they did they brushed off the dust from there pants and looked around, it wasn't busy but there was enough people around to look at them.

Dean put his arm around Cas and they started walking down towards the diner "Dean aren't we gonna take your car?" Dean stopped and looked back "I realm want, like really want to, but the diner is right there and it would take gas, so were walking".

It was nice to walk with Dean, the night was quite, except for the few cars driving by, but other than that the skies were clear and Cas liked it when Dean's arm was around him, it made him feel safe.

When they got to the diner it felt like seconds had past, they looked up at the sign, Lucky's. They walked in and looked around, there were a few people there, most were sitting in the front, others were in booths.

The place looked like it had been here for years, the seats had cushions but some of the foam was spilling out in cracks, the tables were clean but had scrapes on a few, the whole place felt like a home, yet it also felt like it was a business.

They sat down side by side at a booth and waited for a waitress to come over and take there order, during this time period Dean went out of his way to make Ca laugh, he went from tickling to doing things like pointing out funny things in the people who are walking in front of the big glass window.

Thankfully the waitress came and she looked at Cas like he was constipated, he must've looked like it, his eyes were red from all the crying he did and he was trying hard not to smile and he wad holding his stomach.

"Is your friend okay?" she pointed to Cas and after a few seconds he stopped holding his stomach and he straightened up Dean looked up at her "ya he was just uh... showing me something", she didn't look convinced but she topped asking.

The waitress had long black hair and rosy cheeks, she was pretty and she looked about 19. "Hello my name is Eve, what can I get you boys?" Dean looked at Cas them back at her "we'll have two burgers with onions and a side of fries Eve started writing down in her notepad "anything else?" Dean looked towards Cas again and repeated her question "I don't think so"

When Eve had brought their food Cas took one bite and a burst of flavor exploded in his mouth "oh my god, this is delicious" he didn't hear what Dean said because he was to busy eating his heaven burger.

It was about nine a clock when they had finished there burgers and Cas was sad that they had to go,but he was getting a little sleepy. They both walked out of the diner with their stomachs full and grins on their faces, Dean put his hand into Cas' and they walked towards the Impala together.


	12. Chasing Cars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this chapter is short, I promise that the next chapter is going to be longer.
> 
> I think the song Chasing Cars by sleeping At Last is a good song for this chapter, and a little spoiler but I put the song into the chapter soo ya.

Dean was glad that he hadn't driven his baby to the diner, the walk back was amazing, well just being close to Cas feels really good, but with his arm around Castiel and his head on Dean's shoulder, both of them smiling, it was really nice.

They got to the car and Dean opened Cas' door for him "I can do it myself Dean" Dean just smiled at him before turning and going to the driver's side. When he got in he saw that Cas was watching him "what?" Cas looked away and then looked back "nothing its just that... from all of the stories that Sam told me about you, in every one you weren't such a sap or gentleman" Dean got in the car and looked at Cas "well I never had someone to show that side to, even though that side of me is really small" he reached for the seat belt and when he looked back Cas was smiling at him, he smiled back "now what?" Cas looked away "nothing".

* * *

They got about a block away from Cas' apartment when Dean parked the impala and shut off the engine "what are you doing my apartment is right there" Cas was pointing to the next street. Dean looked at Cas then looked at the floor of the car "I know its just that... I wanted to walk you to it" when he looked up Cas was smiling again "your such a sap".

They got out of the Impala and started walking towards the next street, Cas got closer to Dean and intertwined their hands together, Dean looked down and gave a small smile.

They got to Cas' apartment and Dean stopped in front of it "so this is it" he got a little closer to Cas.

"Ya i guess it is" Cas also got a little closer "I had a really good time tonight, it was fun" he stopped a few inches from Dean.

"so that mean you want to have another date then" Dean looked around then back at Cas, somewhere someone was playing Chasing Cars by Sleeping At Last

"ya I guess it does" Cas tilted his head up to look at Dean a little better, even though he's like an inch taller than Cas.

Dean tilted his head down and slowly closed the distance between the two, just standing next to Cas feels amazing but kissing feels so much better, they were kissing slowly and Cas wrapped his arms around Deans neck and pulled softly on the hair at the beginning of the neck.

Dean reached down and rested his hands on the small of Cas' back and pulled him a little closer, and they stayed liked that for a few more seconds until they both needed air, Dean rested his forehead on Cas' and closed his eyes "I think that kiss was better than the date itself"

Cas smiled "such a sap, but Its true the kiss was better than the date" Cas moved away a little to look at Dean better "I hate that It has to end".

Dean smiled "its not going to end, you said that since this date was really good that we could have another one".

Cas smiled than looked down at the ground, he still had his arms around Deans neck and Deans hands moved to the side of his body, and it felt good.

"hey Cas" Cas looked up to Dean staring at him "can you not tell Sam about this date, I want to tell him myself" Dean searched Cas' eyes for an answer.

"ya okay, I wont tell Sam" he moved even farther away from Dean "ill see you soon Dean Winchester" he smiled as he made his way to the steps of his building.

"hopefully Castiel- wait I don't know your last name" he walked towards Cas bit before he got to him Cas turned around.

"its Novak, Castiel Novak" and with that he went into his building, Dean was standing outside staring at the door he walked into, that name sounded familiar but he cant remember how.

He started walking back to the impala, neither Cas nor Dean noticed the person in the black Chevrolet watching them intently, when Dean started walking towards his Car it sped away.

Dean looked back one last time at the building before hopping in his baby and turning on the ignition, the song was still playing somewhere and Dean didn't want to hear it anymore so he just put in a random tape and turned it on.

Carry On My Wayward Son started playing and it drowned out the other music, Dean started to sing along to the lyrics driving steadily back to his house.


	13. G Bakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something before all the good stuff. ;)

Dean was sitting at his table reading the newspaper when Sam came into the kitchen.

"Good morning sunshine" Dean smirked at his brother, his hair was all over the place, "what happened to you, when I got home you were passed out on my couch with hella papers around you".

Sam continued to walk towards the coffee maker, after he poured himself a cup of coffee and finished it he spoke.

"I was working on a case at the office and it was time to go and your house was closer to the building then my house so I just came here, I guess I must of fallen asleep working".

"Mmm" Dean nodded his head, Sam sat down at the table and looked around "you didn't make breakfast".

Dean shook his head "I didnt", he looked up at Sam's expression, he looked shocked.

"Why did the world run out of food, you always make breakfast" Dean put his paper down and looked up at his brother, "I was hoping we could go out and get some pie first".

Sam stood up, a little worried "you never go out and get pie, is something wrong?" Sam looked over his brother.

Dean stood up "nothing is wrong I just wanted to try something new for a change,is that so bad" he walked towards the stairs "you can stay if you want".

Sam hurriedly went to his old room, some of his clothes are still there, "I'm coming".

* * *

  
They pulled up to a bakery not far from Deans house, it was called G Bakes, "this should be interesting".

They walked in and the first thing they saw was the orange and hazel colored wallpaper, it was all over the place. The chairs and and table were a mix between red and white, the whole place looked like a mix between a bakery and a candy store.

Dean walked up behind a small line of people, there were a few other people sitting at the tables and talking quietly, "I was right".

They got to the front of the line and a pretty blonde girl greeted them with a smile "hi my name is Jessica, how can I help you today" she looked at Dean then she looked at Sam, her smile faltered a little when she saw Sam, but it got even bigger a few seconds after.

When Dean looked at Sam he was looking at the floor and was blushing, Dean turned back to Jess "ill have a slid of cherry pie" he turned back to Sam "do you want anything?".

sam looked up at dean but not at jess "i'm good, i think ill wait in the car" he hurriedly left the bakery, dean turned to jess and her smile was gone, she looked a little sad, but when dean looked at her her smile came back.

"would that be all?" dean nodded and jess went to the back to get his pie, dean looked around there weren't many people in here but there were a few.

when jess came back he handed her the money and she gave him the pie, he said goodbye and he turned to leave, but he ran into somebody and the pie almost fell.

after he checked that nothing fell he said sorry to the person and left, when he got in the car he put the pie in the back seat and turned to sam "what the hell was that?".

sam looked at the floor of the car "i don't know what your talking about", dean scoffed "sure you dont" he looked out the window then back at sam "you have a crush on her dont you?".

sam looked up "no i dont" he blushed and looked out the window "can we just go, i'm hungry", dean laughed, he put the car in reverse and then drove to his house.

* * *

  
when they got to the house, sam got out the car and almost ran to the door "hurry up and make breakfast" dean chuckled and went after him.

Dean got in the house and close the door behind him, Sam was waiting for him in the kitchen, when he passed by the phone it rang.  
"Hello?"

"Hey Dean"

"Charlie, hi I didnt know you were gonna call today"

"well Its been about a month since I left and I wanted to know what has happened"

"well something did happen"

"tell me"

"well, me and Cas had our first date"

"WHAT THE HELL, how come all the good shit happens when I'm not there"

"that was the only special thing that happened."

"I also have something special to say, I'm coming to visit on Thursday"

"Charlie that's awesome, how come, I mean its not that I dont want you to come visit its just that if you are visiting its because something happened"

"well since you asked, its because my boss gave me a break, so ima gonna go and stay for a few days"

"awesome, I cant wait"

"that's all I called to say, bye"

"bye Charlie"

He ended the call and walked into the kitchen were Sam was waiting for him "what took so long?" Sam looked at Dean curiously.

Dean put the phone down and looked at his brother "that was Charlie, she called to say that she's going to stay over for a few days".

Sam smiled "that's great, now can you make breakfast" Dean smiled "okay".

* * *

  
About thirty minutes after Sam left, Dean decided to call Castiel.  
"Hey Cas"

"hello Dean"

"Cas i was wondering is you can help me with something"

"and what might that be"

"you remember Charlie, ya well she coming back and she is staying here a few days and I want to throw a party for her, but I need to get some stuff"

"sure Dean"

"great ill see you here"

He ended the call, he smiled and went up stairs to get ready for Castiel.


	14. Supermarket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you guys can tell I'm not the best at Titles, but I'm trying.

* * *

When Dean had just finished up he heard a nock on his door.

He walked down the stairs and opened the door, Castiel was standing there in a black shirt with grey jeans, the shirt made his eyes even more blue.

"Hello Dean" Dean smiles "hey Cas, I just need to get my keys" Dean walked into the house to get the keys, when he turned around Cas had walked into the house "we are going some where?" Castiel looked curious.

"Ya we have to get the stuff for the party" he walked out of the house, Cas right behind him, Cas closed the door and walked up to the passenger side of the Impala "where are we going?" Dean stopped on the drivers side "where else do you get stuff for a party, the store"

* * *

  
They got to store and Dean jumped out, followed by Castiel, they got a shopping cart and walked into the supermarket.

"So we will need food and other stuff" Dean started looking at the various types of food they had on display, "you have no idea what you are looking for do you?" Cas looked at Dean with a smirk on his face.

Dean looked up slowly "I was hoping you could help me with that" Dean laughed nervously, Castiel shook his head and smiled "you're lucky I like you".

They started to walk down the isle, there was nobody else around, they got to the supermarket about two hours before they close.

"Hey Cas, sit in the cart" Castiel looked at Dean like he was crazy "what, why would I do that?" Dean rolled his eyes "just trust me on this, it will be fun".

Cas reluctantly got into the cart, since he's big he had to put his legs over the front side of the cart, it looked uncomfortable.

Dean laughed "why are sitting like that?" Cas tried to look up at Dean "you said sit in the cart" Dean rolled his eyes again "that's not how you are supposed to sit, sit on you're legs" Cas got up and sat back down, this time on his legs "see its much better".

Dean started walking, after a few seconds he picked up the speed "hold on" he started running, then he got up and stood on the edge of the cart.

The cart with Dean and Cas in it flew down the isle, Dean was laughing because Cas looked like he was on a rollercoaster, his hair was everywhere and he looked like he was going to sneeze.

They were getting close to the end of the isle so Dean got off and stopped the cart "see wasn't that fun?" Cas go out the cart "besides the thing that got in my nose, ya you can say it was... thrilling" he looked like he just woke up.

Dean smiled "come here" Cas slowly walked over to Dean, when he got to him Dean then proceeded to fix Cas' hair.

If Dean was looking directly into Cas' face then he would've saw that he was blushing, but he was to busy fixing Cas' hair.

When Dean was done he slowly looked down into Cas' eyes, they were really close to each other an he had a better look at them, they were a type of blue that is hard to explain.

Dean leaned down and captured Cas' lips with his own, they were just standing in the middle of the supermarket, kissing.

They stayed like that for a awhile, when Dean looked up there was a woman staring at them "ughh" she looked at them with disgust.

Dean stuck up his middle finger at her "fuck off, its our life not yours", she walked away after that.

Castiel laughed, Dean looked down at him "what's so funny?" Cas' looked up at him, they were still close together, "its just that, I never thought that Dean Winchester would be sticking up for his boyfriend".

Dean smiled "you are my boyfriend, I guess that means I can kiss you whenever I want right?" Dean leaned down and kissed Castiel again, this time longer.

When they finished, castiel backed away smiling "I guess you can, but right now we have to finish shopping". He started walking down one of the isles "look, we need vegetables" Dean followed behind him with the cart.

He caught up with Castiel, who was picking up different types of vegetables " look Dean, they smell so fresh" he  up to Dean and gave him some tomatoes and some celery.

"Ya Cas I can see that" Dean tossed them into the cart, he turned around and Cas was already handing him more vegetables " Cas, I dont think we need all this" he had to stop Castiel from getting any more vegetables.

"We are gonna need some meat too" Dean pulled the cart, and his boyfriend, to the meat section.

They got there and Dean let Cas go and get some meat, again Cas was picking up different types of meats, "woah Cas, we only need ground beef".

Cas looked at Dean like he was crazy "what are you talking about, its a party you need more than ground beef, you need hotdogs, and burger meat".

Dean stopped Cas before he continued to grab meat "Cas i make my own burgers and hotdogs" Cas turned to Dean, "you never told me that" Cas put down the meat he was holding "so the burgers at the St. Patrick's day party, you mad you're self?" Dean nodded.

"Oh" Cas slowly walked towards the ground beef, he picked up two packages and put them in the cart. He then proceeded to run down the isle into the next one "hurry up, we need chips".

When Dean had caught up with him Cas had a arm full of bags of chips "we are gonna need all of these" Cas put them in the almost full cart and turned back to getting more chips.

Dean trailed behind Cas, he had a perfect view of his ass, but Cas stopped and turned around "do have enough money for all this stuff?" Cas walked towards Dean.

Dean nodded "yeah I got it covered" Cas still didnt look convinced, Dean walked up to Cas and put his hands on his arms "really Cas dont worry about the money I got it covered. Now come on lets get some more chips".

* * *

  
It took them a few minutes for them to get all the chips they wanted, they were now walking down the soda isle, that was when hell was released.

Cas started running down the isle and opening the cooler door to get one of every soda in the isle, "Cas calm down its only soda" Dean smiled.

Cas turned to Dean with four different type of soda in his arms "you have no idea how hard it is to choose between the different types" he put the soda into the cart and turned back around to get more.  
Dean looked into the cart to see how full it is, "hey Cas I'm going to get another cart, stay here and watch this one" Cas just waved him off.

Dean turned and started walking towards the entrance, were they kept the carts.

He passed one of the isles and there was a older woman there trying to reach for a box of cereal, Dean walked down the isle towards the woman.

She was wearing a red dress that went down to her feet, she also had red hair "here let me help you with that" Dean reached up and brought the cereal down to the woman, the woman smiled and looked up at Dean "thank you" she reached out her hand towards him "my name is Rowena".

Dean shook her hand "my name is Dean" Rowena smiled even more "I just moved into this area and its little hard adjusting" Dean chuckled "ya this neighborhood is special" Rowena started walking away "it was nice Meeting you Dean, see you later" and with that she was gone.

  
Dean came back to Cas with a new cart, Castiel was on the floor with about a dozen types of soda around him "damn Cas, you really went in" Cas got up and started started hauling the sodas over to Dean.

"Well like I said its hard choosing from all these different types of soda" Dean smiled and started moving the cart "come on, I think that's all we need"

* * *

  
They got the line, which wasn't long, and waited there. Dean looked at Cas who picked up a magazine and started reading, He really liked Cas' eyes, his hair his lips, his smell, he likes every thing about Castiel.

Dean didnt notice Cas look up at him "what?" Dean was brought back from his thinking "nothing" Cas smiled "no its something, do I have something on my face" he started looking at the mirror that's next to the stand of magazines.

"There's nothing on your face, I was just thinking about how I like everything about you" Cas looked back at Dean, who was blushing "you're such a sap" Cas grabbed Dean face and put his lips up to his.

They stayed like that until someone behind them coughed, they stopped kissing and looked up, the line had gotten shorter and they were next to get checked out.

"I guess its time that we leave" Dean proceeded to push the cart up and get their groceries checked out.

* * *

  
They made back to the car in one trip, surprisingly, and Dean got into the driver's seat after Cas got into the passenger seat.

He turned on the ignition and backed out onto the road.

Cas' house wasn't far so it didnt take them long to get there, when they got there Dean turned to Cas "this was fun" Ca nodded ya we should do this more" Dean leaned forward and kissed Castiel.

When they broke apart Dean sighed "It might  be a few days  until I get to do that again" Cas smiled "dont worry, you'll get to that tomorrow" Dean looked confused so Cas cleared it up "I'm going to help you with the party" Dean looked at Cas "you don't have to do that" Cas laughed "it sounds like you don't want me there" Dean quickly shook his head "oh I do, its just that I don't want you feel obliged to do it".

Cas smiled "I'm gonna be there cause I wanna help my boyfriend" he climbed out the car before Dean could respond.


	15. Wonder Wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell from the title that its gonna have a song in it, its not the original song, its called Wonder Wall by Oasis, but in this chapter its remix by Ed Sheeran
> 
> This chapter is gonna have an unexpected twist in the end. Just warning you.

Dean was woken up by the nocking on the door, he slowly got out of bed and started to walk to the stairs.

"I'm coming" Dean stopped at the top of the stairs to stretch, and then continued walking down the stairs.

He got to the door and he slowly opened it, Castiel was standing on the other side of the door.

"What are you doing here Cas" Dean rubbed his eyes as he said that, "I said I would help" he said casually as he walked through the door.

Dean looked at the clock, "Cas its seven-thirty, you don't wake people up at seven-thirty. Its just rude".

Cas laughed, he turned to look at Dean "what's rude is to come to the door with just boxers on".

Dean looked down, he hadn't noticed that he was just in his boxers.  
He slowly looked up, he can tell Cas was checking him out.

Dean walked up to Cas and wrapped his arms around his waste, "what, its not like you weren't going to ever see this amazing body of mine. You are my boyfriend, that gives you special privileges. Take advantage".

Cas laughed and wrapped his arms around Deans neck "you're right I should take advantage" Cas began kissing Dean slowly.

While they were kissing they got increasingly closer, by the time the kiss got hot, Cas was pressed against the wall with Dean on his chest kissing him hungrily.

Cas slowly pushed Dean softly "Dean wait, are sure wanna do this?" Dean looked into Cas' eyes "only if you want to".

Cas nodded "I do, I really do. But maybe we should wait a little longer" Dean nodded "ok, let me get dressed than we can go to work on the party".

* * *

  
After Dean got dressed he walked down stairs and into the kitchen to see Castiel taking out the vegetables and the meat that they bought yesterday.

When Cas heard Dean coming he turned around, holding some of the vegetables "what do you need me to do?".

Dean walked over to him and took the vegetables out of his arms "nothing in the kitchen. I want you to go in the backyard and clean it up"

Cas looked at Dean confused "I thought I was helping in the kitchen" Dean laughed, he walked over to the fridge and took off one of the lists he taped onto it.

"Here is a list of things I wrote down for you to do" he turned back to Cas and handed it to him.

"Rake the leaves, put up lights water the plants. These are just chores" Cas looked up at Dean who was smirking.

"Dont think of them as chores, think of them as... Special tasks that only you can accomplish. Now go I need to get started" he moved Castiel out of the kitchen and into the backyard.

He walked back into the kitchen to start making the burgers, while Cas went into the garage to get the rake.

'I cant believe he got me out here raking leaves' He just started to rake the leaves when the wind picked up and he got colder, he was wearing a short sleeve shirt.

He stopped taking and went into the house, when he got there Dean was busy making the burgers, "hey Dean" Dean didnt turn around he just moved his head a little "what's up Cas".

"Do you have a jacket I can wear?" Dean nodded "check in the closet in the hallway" Cas walked into the hallway and looked into the closet.

He came out with a jacket and an acoustic guitar, "you play guitar?" Dean turned around to face Castiel, he wiped his hand on a dish towel and then walked over to him.

"I used to, but I don't really play that much anymore" Cas smiled "can play song for me?" Dean looked at his boyfriend "I dont know, like i said i haven't played in a long time".

Cas gave him the guitar "come one just play some lyrics, it doesn't even have to be a whole song" Dean breathed in deep "fine ill try".

He sat down on a chair and started playing with the strings untill he found a tune, then he started singing "today was gonna be the day that they throw going to throw back to you".

"by now you should've some how realized what you gotta do, I dont believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now" He smiled up at Cas.

"Back beat the word is on the street that the fire in your heart is out, and I'm sure you heard it all before but you never really had a doubt".

"And all the roads we have to walk are winding, and all the lights that lead the way a blinding. There are many things I'd like to say to you, but I don't know how" Cas sat down next him.

"I said maybe, your gonna be the one to save me, and after all, your my wonder wall". Dean finished the first part of the song and looked up at Castiel.

"That was amazing Dean, you never told me you can sing" Cas watch Dean get up and put the guitar away.

"I'm that good of a singer but I'm ok" Dean looked down at Cas who was staring up at him "Dean you are more than ok".

Dean smiled and went back to making the burgers, he was almost to the counter when he heard a nock at the door.

"Was anybody suppose to come over to day?" Cas asked standing up, Dean shook his head "maybe Sam but not until a few more hours".

They both walked to the door and Dean opened it, Dean could only say one word.

"Bella?"


	16. I Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this chapter ended in a weird spot but its been hard for me to keep this fic going, and so if any chapters are not as good as the others, I'm sorry.

"What are you doing here" Dean looked at Cas then at Bella, she moved past them and into his house.

"Dont worry Dean, I'm not here to kill you" Bella stopped in front of a picture of Dean and Sam.

"You're Bella Talbot" Castiel said for the first time since Bella showed up.  
Bella looked up from the picture and at Cas.

"So you're Castiel, Dean's boyfriend"  
Bella looked at Dean "Aww what happened to Lisa?".

Dean moved in front of Castiel "Dont worry about her, and just tell me what you're doing here" Bella looked at him then pulled out an envelope and handed it to Dean.

Dean looked it over "what's inside?" Bella rolled her eyes "how the hell am I suppose to know, he just said to tell you that's it your choice, but if you choose the wrong one... Well you read it soon enough"

Bella walked up to Dean, she was inched from his face "I suggest you choose the right one" she looked at Castiel "you have alot to handle with this one, I wish you luck Castiel".

She walked past them and left, Cas closed the door while Dean opened the envelope and read it while Castiel walked in front of him and watched.

When Dean was done he looked up and his eyes were wide "what did it say?" Cas looked at Dean worriedly.

"it saids that I have to meet with him or he will... hurt someone that I loved" Dean eyes started to water.

"Dean its ok" Cas hugged Dean while Dean let the nite fall to the floor, "does it saids anything about involving the police?" Cas looked at Dean.

Dean nodded as he rubbed his eyes "ya, it said that I cant involve them or they will take someone" Dean moved away from Castiel and sat on the couch.

"Who do you have to meet?" Cas sat next to Dean, he turned to Castiel "his name is Azazel. He was, well when I was friends with him, a drug dealer" Castiel eyes widened.

"You were friends with drug dealer" Dean nodded "ya but it didn't last long, cause you know he was a drug dealer".

"I guess he wants tot talk about something" Dean stayed still for awhile, which made Castiel get up and walk to the phone.

"Who are you calling?" Dean watch Cas dial a number before turning around "you're brother".

Dean got up quickly and walked over to Castiel "why are you calling him?"

Castiel couldn't answer because Sam had picked up the phone.

"Hello Sam"

...

"Ya I'm good, but can you come over to Dean's house real quick"

...

"Well something happened and we kinda need your help"

...

"Its kinda hard to explain over the phone, you have to come see for yourself"

...

"Thank you, we'll be waiting"

He ended the call and turned to a shocked Dean standing behind "why would you tell him to come over?".

Cas crossed arms "because he is your brother and he deserves to know. Plus, you are to stubborn to stubborn to do it yourself".

Dean rubbed his eyes and sat down "I think I have a headache".

* * *

  
It didn't take Sam long to get there, but when he did he almost kicked down the door. Castiel went to go open before he actually did.

Sam ran into the house, looking for Dean and almost ran over Cas "sorry Cas, but you said that something happened".

Cas collected himself and showed Sam where Dean was sitting on the couch "Bella paid us a visit" Dam looked between his brother and Castiel.

"Bella Talbot? Dean's old girlfriend? Why would she come here?" Cas sat next to Dean and pointed to the note on the floor.

"She came to give that to Dean" Sam walked over to the note and read it quickly, then came to sit on the other side of Dean.

"Dean you don't have to go see him" Dean stood up and started pacing "yes I do, or he will take someone".

"Then ill come with you" Sam said standing up, Dean shook his head "no ill do this alone" Sam sat back down and looked at Castiel.

"We have to finish working on the party" Dean stopped and looked at Castiel, who got up and walked to the kitchen and left Dean and Sam alone.

"Sam we have to talk" Dean sat down next to Dam but da was the first to talk "Dean I know about you and Cas" Dean Didnt know what to say so again Sam was the first to talk "just because I dont see you guys very often doesn't mean that I don't know what's going on in your life".

"how long have you known?" Sam thought back for a moment "since you came to my office to get Castiel".

Dean was confused "I wasn't even with him then?" Sam just looked at his brother "I know when you like someone Dean, I'm your brother".

Sam stood up and started walking to the door, but stopped "I'll leave you two alone, just be shure to tell me before you go meet him Dean, you have to promise me you will".

Dean looked at Sam "I promise"


	17. Good Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talking about weird endings, this is another one.
> 
> Can you guys tell me if they are moving to fast, or if they are moving to slow, I would love the feedback.

"Cas you didn't have to stay to help me finish up" Dean said as he finished up the salad.

Cas came up next to him and put the carrots next to him "I know, but I wanted to" Cas went back to the tank and started put some of the food in the fridge.

Dean chopped up the carrots and and put them in the salad, then he also put it in the fridge "Cas I wanna thank you".

Cas stopped and looked at Dean "for what?" Dean looked down "for helping me" Dean looked up at Cas "Dean it wasn't a problem".

They were so close, Cas was certain that he could here Dean's heartbeat "you stayed even after Azazel threatened you".

Cas looked down "he didn't threaten me, he threatened the ones you loved" Dean smiled "and you think that your not one of them?".

Cas looked up "am I?" Dean nodded "ya, ya you are" Castiel smiled "I love you to Dean" Dean smiled.

The moment was interrupted by the phone, which was ringing. Dean walked over and answered it.

"Hello"

"Hey Dean its Adam"

"Hey Adam, its been awhile since we heard from you. How you been?"

"I've been good, I'm calling to tell you that I'm flying over tomorrow. I know its kinda short notice"

"its ok, we are actually throwing a party tomorrow"

"Cool, I guess ill be there then"

"ok see you there"

Dean hung up the phone and put it down and walk back over to Castiel "that was my other brother,he called to say that he was coming over tomorrow".

Cas' eyes widened "you have another brother?" Dean nodded "well he's my step-brother, he's been in hell this whole time ,well that's what he calls it, its really just Miami, Florida".

Castiel smiled "oh, well what now?" Dean moved closer to Castiel "well, we have two options. One, I can drop you off home. Two, we can head up stairs and, well you know".

Cas smiled "well, I dont feel like going home right now, so I guess we can do number two" Dean kissed Castiel "good choice".

Dean grabbed Castiel's hand and led him up stairs, they got into Dean's room before Dean could close the door Castiel began taking off his shirt, and next his pants.

"Cas I thought you wanted to take it slow?" Dean smiled and closed the door "oh, right" his shirt was already half off so he did this weird thing where he took off his shirt but he was hesitating so it looked like he was in a video game, but he was glitching.

"Cas what the hell did you just do?" Dean was trying to hold back his laughter, Castiel looked around "I dont know what you're talking about".

Dean laughed and started kissing Castiel, the kiss began getting heated, they started moving towards the bed.

When they got to the bed Dean ended up on top and he took a second to just look at his boyfriend, with a shirt on people might say that Castiel doesn't look like he has alot of muscles, but without the shirt he looks like he just started to become a body builder.

"Wow" Dean looked up and down his boyfriend "what?" Castiel smiled, Dean smiled and shook his head "nothing".


	18. Dont Worry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I wanted to make this longer but, I'm gonna tell you guys/girls the truth, I'm not the best with keeping things going. So its hard for me to keep writing chapters.

Castiel woke up slowly and he looked around the bedroom, 'Who's room is this?' Castiel felt around on the bed he was sitting in.  
   
Someone was lying next to him, he almost jumped out of the bed, but the memories of the day before came back to him.  Bella came to visit, gave Dean a letter, Sam came over, Sam left, him and Dean finishes the party, and they had sex.

They had sex, Castiel smiled at that. Dean started to stir and then jumped up "Dean what's wrong?" Dean turned towards Cas "the party" Castiel eyes widened.

They both got off the bed and almost opened the door but then Castiel remembered they weren't wearing any clothes. Castiel stopped Dean "Dean wait we're not wearing any clothes" Dean looked down then back at Cas "oh, right".

Castiel began to pickup his clothes while Dean went to his drawer and take out some clothes "Cas  you can't walk down stairs with the same clothes you had on yesterday" he gave Cas a shirt, some underwear, and a pair of jeans.

"thanks" Castiel put his other clothes on the bed and put on the clothes that Dean had gave him. He waited for Dean to finish before opening the door and walking down the stairs.

When they got down stairs Cas walked into the kitchen and also fell over, "Hey Charlie, nice to see you too". Castiel smiled and straightened up to look at Charlie. She was wearing an orange tank top, with jeans, and flats.

"Hi Castiel, its good to see you again" Castiel looked around "where is everybody?" Charlie laughed "Cas, its only sven in the morning".

Castiel's eyes widened "it is, so why are you here? Aren't you suppose show up a little later like everybody else?" Charlie shrugged "I woke up like really early in the morning and I wanted to help get things ready".

Dean came in and Charlie attacked, this time they fell. "Hey Charlie, hows it been?" Charlie sat on Deans chest "oh you know, not much" Dean laughed and easily picked her up and carried her in his arms to the living room.

"Dont hurt her" Castiel called after them, he turned and started getting things ready for the party.

* * *

People started showing up at around one in the afternoon and the first to show up was Sam.

Charlie ran to open the door "hey Sam, yo-" before Charlie can finish she was swept up into one of Sam's big hugs "its good to see you Charlie" Charlie pushed away from Sam and smiled "I know, its good to see myself too" Sam smiled and grabbed Charlie and put her over his shoulder, "hey, let me down from here. You're gonna drop me." Sam laughed and walked into the living room where Dean and Cas was sitting next to each other watching TV.

"Hey Sam" Castiel got up and stretched while Dean stayed sitting, "Hey Castiel, Dean I hope its ok but I brought a guest" Sam, still with Charlie over his shoulder, stepped aside and Jessica was standing there in a red and white dress.

"You're that girl from the bakery" Dean stood up and walked to Sam and Jess, "Jessica?" Castiel came up and hugged her "Castiel? Its good to see you" Jessica hugged him back and Dean looked from Castiel to Jessica.

"You two know each other?" Castiel nodded "ya, my brother is her boss" Dean's eyes widened "your brother owns a bakery?" Castiel nodded "yes".

"I guess we will be in the back" Sam put Charlie put Charlie down and led Jessica to the backyard.

the doorbell rang and this time Castiel answered it, it was Benny, Ellen, and Jo. "Hey Castiel" all three of them said, Benny hugged Cas and then went into the backyard. Ellen handed Castiel a dish full of chicken "Ellen, you didn't have to cook".

Ellen laughed and pushed past him carrying another dish of food, Jo followed her, and of course with a dish of food. Castiel closed the door and walked into the backyard where Benny was talking to Sam and Jess and Dean was helping Ellen and Jo.

Castiel placed the dish down on the table and walked to where Dean had sat down next to him. "What's wrong?" Dean didnt notice Cas had sat down, "nothing" he was going leave by Castiel stopped him.

"That's a lie" Dean sat back down and looked away "its just that, what if Azazel was lying, when he said that he would leave you guys alone if I met with him".

Castiel kissed him on the cheek and got up "I'm pretty sure Ellen can knockout Benny if she wanted to, stop worrying about us. We will be fine" Dean looked up at Castiel "maybe your right, I should stop worrying".

 

 

 

 


	19. Future Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im back, and this time I didn't procrastinate. So here it is

Dean walked into the house, opened the fridge and was about to reach for a beer when the doorbell rang. He closed the fridge and walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey Dean" Adam walked in and hugged Dean "Hey kid, hows it in hell?" Adam chuckled and began walking with Dean to the backyard "well you know how it is, hot. All the time".

Dean laughed "well welcome back" they reached the porch in the backyard and Dean put his arm on Adam's shoulder "this is most of our family" Dean gestured to all the people who were gathered in the yard.

Adam nodded "I know some of them" Adam pointed towards Jo, who was still helping put the food in place, "who's that?'.

Dean looked to where he was pointing and smiled "that's Jo" Adam smiled "how old is she?" Dean looked down at Adam "she's 19" Adam nodded, he looked up at Dean "do you know if she's single?" Dean laughed "I don't know, go ask her".

Dean led Adam to where Jo was "hey Jo, this is Adam" Dean pushed Adam towards Jo "I think you'll like him" he left them alone and walked to where Sam and Jess where.

"Excuse me, but can I borrow your boyfriend for second" Dean took Sam's hand and led him aside "what is it?" Sam moved a strand of his hair from his face then put his hands in his pockets.

"Adams here" Dean pointed towards Adam and Jo "and I think he likes Jo" Sam laughed "did you tell him that Jo isn't that easy to win over?" Dean chuckled "he'll figure it out eventually".

Sam looked at Dean "are you okay?" Dean looked at Sam and rolls his eyes "I'm fine" Sam tilted his head "you sure? Cause if you need to talk, I'm here" Dean nodded "I'm pretty sure I'm fine".

Sam nodded "ok, if you need me I'm gonna be with Jess" Sam went back to where Jess was waiting and continued their conversation, Dean walked over to Castiel, who was talking to Charlie next to one of the tables.

"So, hows it going?" Cas and Charlie turned to Dean, Charlie punched Dean in the arm "ow, what was that for?" Dean rubbed the spot that she punched "that's for not telling me about Azazel".

Dean looked at Castiel who was staring at Charlie "you told her?" Castiel turned to Dean "sorry, it just kinda came out" Dean crossed his arms "how does something like that come out in a simple conversation. What were you guys talking about?".

Charlie punched Dean again "it doesn't matter what we were talking about, what matters is that you didn't tell me about this" this time it was Charlie who crossed her arms "when were you planning on tell me?".

Dean shrugged "I dont know, I was hoping you never find out about it. He just wants to talk" Charlie rolled her eyes "is ever just talking with that, demon" Dean looked at Charlie "he's not a demon, he may be evil, but he's not a demon. And plus he could've changed".

Charlie threw her and in the air "you always do this, when ever he comes around you go right back to him thinking he's changed. But he never changes" Castiel looked at Dean "what is she talking about?" Dean turned to Castiel "nothing".

Then he turned back to Charlie "he could've changed, this time he asked to talk, not anything else" Charlie crossed her arms again "fine, Dean but if he does anything dont come to me crying about what he did this time" and with that she left into the house.

Dean rubbed his eyes and Castiel rubbed his back "its gonna be fine" Dean turned around to Castiel and smiled at him "hopefully your right".

He walked away from Castiel with a sinking feeling 'I really hope he's right' he thought as he walked into the house, he opened the fridge and was about to reach for a beer when he noticed that there were no more.

"Dammit" he slammed the fridge and rubbed his temples, "you okay?" He looked up and Chuck was standing there with a half empty beer in his hand. Dean nodded "I'm fine" Chuck rolled his eyes then leaned against the wall next to the fridge "shure you are".

 Dean looked at Chuck then sat down at the table "its just that, something's gonna happen tomorrow and I don't know if I should go?".

Chuck nodded "what does everybody else think?" Dean looked down at his shoes "half of them think I should go, and the other think I shouldn't" Chuck took a swig from his beer "well, what do you think?" Dean looked up and shrugged "I dont know. I want to go and yet I dont at the same time".

Chuck put his beer down and walked over to Dean and sat in the chair next to him "if you want to go, go. But if you don't then dont. Its all up to you" Dean looked down and smiled "you're right, thanks Chuck" Chuck patted Dean on the back then stood up "that's what I'm here for" he grabbed his beer and walked back outside.

Dean stood up and was about to walk back outside when he heard a nock at the door, he walked over to it and opened it. There was a woman with red hair and a blue dress holding a plate covered by tin foil. "Hello, I brought something for the party" she handed the plate to Dean and walked inside.

He close the door and stopped her before she can go any further "do I know you?" The woman laughed "you forgot who I am already?" She stuck out her hand "my name is Rowena and I just moved here a few weeks ago" Dean shook her hand with his free one "Oh, you were at the supermarket the other day".

Rowena nodded and continued walking to the backyard "but what are you doing here?" Dean walked next to her as they walked onto the porch "I heard that you were having a party today and wanted to make an appearance".

Dean walked down the steps and put the plate ont the table with the rest of the food, which was almost gone, and walked to where Sam was standing. He got to his brother and pulled him aside "what do you want?" Sam looked down at his brother "what do you think about her?"  Dean pointed to where Rowena was talking to Benny.

Sam shrugged "I dont know, who is she?" Dean looked back at his brother and crossed his arms "she saids she just moved to this neighborhood a few weeks ago. But I dont think lives here" Sam scratched the back of his head "you're probably just paranoid".

Dean shook his head "no, I'm pretty sure she doesn't live here" Sam looked back at Rowena "why would you think that?" Dean put his hands in his pockets "I just have a feeling" Sam looked back at Dean and laughed "ya and your feeling is always right".

Dean scoffed "what does that mean?" Sam shrugged "remember that feeling you had about Gina, or Michelle, or-" Dean threw his hands in the air "fine my feeling isn't always right, but I'm pretty sure about this one".

* * *

 

It hadn't been easy but he had done it, Castiel had drank Ten whole beers under a minute. Benny walked up behind him and patted him on the back "never thought you can do it, but you did" Castiel's  vision got blurry as he got up and he tilted a little.

Dean came up behind him and steadied him "woah, I think you had enough beers for the night. Let me take you to your apartment " Castiel shook his head and tried to get away from Dean "it just turned twelve, so actually the night just began" Dean led him through the house and to the front door, Castiel almost fell trying to get to it.

Castiel stopped Dean "Dean why dont I just move here?" Dean almost choked, on air "I don't know, but I think that conversation is better discussed when you are sober" Castiel touched Dean's nose "look at you using proper grammar".

Dean laughed and opened the door and walked Castiel to the impala, where he had made it difficult to get him inside. Once inside Dean started the ignition and backed out of the driveway and drove down the street towards Cas' apartment.

Cas laid down on the seat and rested his head on Dean lap "why is my boyfriend so cute?" Dean smiled "I dont know why dont you ask him?" Castiel gasped "oh my god, you're right" he got up and looked at Dean "Dean why are you so cute?".

Dean laughed "because I was born like that" Castiel laughed then laid his head back down on Dean's lap "you were born like that, that's funny" Dean smiled and shook his head, they were only a block away from his apartment.

* * *

 

It took awhile but they finally got up to the floor that Cas' apartment was on, and Castiel couldn't stop moving around as Dean looked inside his pockets for the keys.

"Cas where are your keys? Stop moving while look for them" Castiel laughed "ooh Dean stop touching me there, we are in public people can see" Dean rolled his eyes, he reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out his keys.

He put the key into the whole and opened the door, he guided Castiel into his apartment and turned on the lights. Dean gasped, this looked more like a giant penthouse then a little apartment.

"How the hell can you afford this?" He walked Castiel down the stairs and laid him on the couch, Castiel smiled "my family is like super rich, I didnt want them to pay for my thing, but if you know my family, they dont listen to me" Dean began to take off Castiel's shoes and clothes.

"wait, your last name is Novak. That means you're family is the big law form that my brother is working for?" Castiel nodded "yep that's the one" Dean scoffed "that's why your last name sounded familiar. Does Sam know?" Castiel nodded again "yep, but he doesn't care, he wants me to do it all by myself and not with the help from my family".

Dean laughed as he helped Castiel get up "sounds like my brother, now where is your bedroom?" Castiel smirked "ooh Dean, if wanna have sex just ask" he pointed to the door next to the kitchen. Dean rolled his eyes and led Cas to it, once inside Dean turned on the lights and put Castiel inside the bed.

"Dean I'm serious" Dean put the covers over Castiel "serious about what?" Castiel yawned "I do wanna move in, if you want me to?" Dean smiled "that would be awesome, but lets see if you feel the same in the morning" he walked back over to the door "goodbye Dean" Castiel said as he fell asleep. Dean turned off the lights "goodbye Castiel".


	20. The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished it, I hope you guys like it. This story is just starting.

When Dean had gotten back to the party it was one in the morning and most people have left, but Sam, Jess, Rowena, and chuck stayed to help clean up. "You guys didnt have to stay to help" Dean said as he grabbed a trash bag and began to pick up some of the cups and plates that were on the floor.

"Nonsense, its the least we can do" Rowena waved him off as she helped Chuck wrap up the leftover food and bring it inside, Dean walked over to Sam who was picking up the random trash the was strewn over the grass.

"Sam, what did Rowena do while I was gone?" Sam straightened up and rolled his eyes "are you still on that? She didn't really do anything, she just talked to people" Sam walked over to the trash bag and threw some things in.

Dean followed close behind "what did she talk about, to who?" Sam turned and chuckled "you really are paranoid, Dean she is just a nice woman who moved here a few weeks ago because of her son" Sam walked past Dean and continued to pick up trash.

Dean walked up next to him "she has a son? You couldn't have told me this earlier? How did you find out?" Sam stopped what he was doing and looked up at Dean "Dean just leave it alone, she isn't bad".

Dean crossed his arms "fine, but when she rides of on her broomstick with a black dress and hat, dont come to me about it" he walked up to the porch and turned around "make sure that the house is locked when you leave I'm going to take a shower and go to bed" Sam waved him off and Dean headed upstairs.

He got into his bathroom and turned on the shower, he let the water turn hot and he stepped back and stripped. He stepped into the shower and let the water run over him. He could feel the water loosen his muscles. He stood there for a few more minutes before he grabbed his shampoo and started cleaning his hair.

He carded his hands through his hair and started to think about all the scenarios that might happen Tomorrow. He sighed as he washed the last of the shampoo out of his hair, he reached for his body wash and he squeezed some of it into his sponge and he began to brush it over his body.

It didn't take long for him to get his whole body washed. He turned the water off and got out, he reached for his towel and wrapped it around his waist. He reached for his toothbrush and toothpaste, be began to brush his teeth, it didn't take long for his to finish.

He walked out of the bathroom and into his bedroom, he rummaged through his drawer until he found some underwear and pajama bottoms.

He dried himself off and put on the clothing, he late on his bed and sighed _'tomorrow is gonna be hard'_ he rolled over on his stomach and closed his eyes.

* * *

  
   
It was not easy to get up the next morning, Dean wanted to sleep all day and forget all about Azazel and everybody else, except Castiel of course. Dean got out of bed and walked to his bathroom and looked into the mirror, his hair was in all directions. He quickly fixed his hair with his hands and began to get ready for the day.

  
He had just gotten dressed when he remembered that he had promised Sam that he would call to tell him that he is leaving, he walked downstairs and picked up the phone. He dialed Sam's number and waited for him to pickup, he got Sam's voicemail so left a message saying that he is leaving to meet Azazel.

He put the phone down, grabbed his keys and opened the door, he looked back into his house. He didn't know if this will be the last time he saw it. He close his door and walked to the impala.

He got into his car, pit the key into the ignition and backed out of the drive way, he turned and started driving down the road towards where he is suppose to meet Azazel.

 

It didn't take him long to pull up next to the train tracks and turn of the car, he got out and walked towards a man sitting on a bench right next to the train tracks. He had a hat and a trench coat on, even though it almost seventy degrees.

 The man turned towards Dean and stood up, Dean stopped walking and the man got up and started walking towards Dean, "that's far enough" Dean said as he backed up a little the man took off his hat and Dean could see his face better. "Dean, its been awhile" Azazel smiled, his white teeth shone bright against his tanned complexion and his yellow eyes shining bright I'm the sunlight.

"Not long enough" Dean crossed his arms "what do want to talk about?" Azazel moved aside and gestured towards the bench "sit with me and we'll talk" Dean shrugged "I'm good right here" Azazel chuckled "still got that sass, but it would be better if you can sit down" Azazel walked towards the bench and sat down, Dean walked reluctantly to the bench and sat next to him.

Azazel sighed "do you remember the last time we were both here? It was two years ago" Dean nodded "how can I forget, you almost killed my brother" Azazel raised a finger "that was not my fault, it was all Jake".

******************* 2 years ago *******************

Dean got out of the impala and walked along the tracks with Sam, Ellen, and Bobby, he looked at Azazel and Jake coming into view with Jo walking In front of them. Sam leaned into Dean and whispered "do we have a plan?" Dean nodded and whispered back "ya dont worry, we will get Jo back" Sam leaned back and Dean sighed _'I hope'_.

The group stopped a few feet away from Jake and Azazel, Ellen walked forward "give me back my daughter, you son of a bitch" Azazel laughed "ill give her back, if you give me what I want" this time bobby stepped up, he was holding a shotgun "no chance in hell".

Jake raised his arm, he was also holding a gun. Azazel pointed at Jake "you shoot, he shoots. You can't kill us both at the same time" Dean looked at Jo, she was slowly untying the knots in her restraints. Jo looked at Dean and He slowly nodded, Bobby didnt lower the gun "we'll see about that" he was about to shoot when Dean stepped forward.

"We dont need anybody to die" he turned to Azazel"if I go with you will you let Jo free?" Sam stepped forward "Dean, no" Dean turned his head towards his brother "its ok Sam" then he turned back to Azazel "will you?".

Azazel nodded and smiled "that's all I wanted" Dean started to walk forward and Jake let go of Jo, who also started to walk forward. When they met Jo stopped and whispered "Dean you don't have to do this" Dean nodded "its the only way he will let you go" Dean continued to walk toward Azazel and Jake.

When he got to them Azazel patted Dean on the back "welcome back" he tied some rope around Deans wrists and gestured for Jake and them to walk The car, Jake groaned "this is boring, I wanted to shoot somebody" Azazel shook his head "we got what we came for, now lets go" him and Dean walked to the car and got in.

Jake didnt follow them so Azazel got out of the car "Jake, what are you waiting for? Come on" Jake shook his head "no" he turned, aimed and fired a shot at the group that started to walk back to the impala.

Sam got shot in the leg and he fell, Dean tried to break free of the ropes around his wrists but they are to strong. Bobby turned around and raised his shot gun while Ellen and Jo helped get Sam into the car. Bobby fired and it hit Jake straight in the chest. Azazel shook his head "foolish" he got into the car and drove off with Dean in the back seat struggling to get out.

********************* today *********************

Dean rolled his eyes "same thing, did you bring me here to talk about our past?" Azazel looked at Dean "I want you to come back with me. To the HQ" Dean laughed "you are crazy if you think I'm going back to the god awful place" Azazel turned back to the tracks "I think you would like it this year. There new people" Dean shook his head "I dont care I'm never going back to the place".

Azazel sighed "I should've known you would say that, I'm sorry about this" Dean turned to Azazel but before he could say anything, a cloth bag was thrown over his face and he was grabbed and thrown into the back of a car.

 


	21. Train Tracks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting into the good part.

"Cas calm down, he's probably Just late" Sam was trying to calm Cas down. "Sam how can you say that, he was suppose to be back an hour ago" they were both in the living room and Castiel was pacing while Sam was sitting on the couch.

"What should we do?" Castiel started to hyperventilate so Sam got up and gave him a crumpled paper bag that was sitting on coffee table. "Cas just breath, Dean is gonna be fine" Cas breathed into the bag and nodded.

Cas sat down with Sam and put his hands in his lap "this is my fault, I told him it would be fine when deep down I knew that there was a chance that something bad could happen" Sam patted Cas' back "we all did, its not just you".

Someone nocked on the door and Sam left Castiel on the couch to go answer it. He opened the door and Charlie came rushing in, he closed the door and followed her into the living room.

"Did hear from him?" She stopped in from of the TV and shook her head "I haven't heard from him since I left the party" she nodded to Sam "has he called you?" Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, he had one miss call from Dean.

He nodded and both Charlie and Cas crowded around Sam's phone to listen to the message. "Hey Sam, I promised I would call to tell you that I was going to meet Azazel. I am going to meet him at the same spot we met last time. I guess that's all, so bye" the message ended and Castiel walked away while rubbing his temples.

"What does that mean, where did you guys meet?" He turned to Sam who put his phone back in his pocket, closed his eyes and thought for a second. He opened his eyes and looked around for a pencil and paper.

He found some on the table and started writing down something, Charlie came over and looked over his shoulder "what are you writing?" He turned around with a piece of paper in his hand "I know where they met, come on we gotta see if they are still there".

Charlie and Castiel ran after Sam who grabbed his coat and ran to his car "Sam slow down, we are not as fast as you" Charlie came up to Sam's car and hopped in, she was followed by Castiel who closed the door to the house and then hopped in.

Charlie buckled in and turned to Sam "where are we going?" Sam pulled the car out of the driveway and started driving down the street "we are taking a little drive".

* * *

 

It didn't take them long to pull up next to the empty impala next to the train tracks, Castiel got out of the before it stopped moving and ran to the Impala. Sam parked the car and got out the car with Charlie behind him.

"He's not here" Castiel was still searching through the Impala when Sam and Charlie came up behind him "what are you looking for?" Sam looked over Cas' shoulder to see what he had in his hand.

Cas got out of the Impala with a phone in his hand "I was hoping he would take his phone with him" he threw the phone back into the Impala and leaned against it, while rubbing his temples. Charlie came up beside him while Sam went and looked around "we are going to find him" he dropped his hands and sighed "I really hope so".

"Hey guys come over here" Sam was standing by a bench next to the tracks. Charlie and Cas ran over to him "what is it? Did you find something?" Sam nodded and handed Charlie a letter "what is it with this guy and letters?" She looked at the letter and read it out loud.

"If you are reading this, it means that you are looking for your friend. Well he doesn't want to be found, he is safe with me and I will take care of him. You don't have to worry about him any more". Charlie gave to paper back to Sam "what are we going to do?" Sam looked at the paper than started to run back to his car.

"Where are you going?" Cas and Charlie started to run after him. When they got there Sam was in his act and was about to drive off "I'm gonna find out what I can about Azazel, you two should drive the Impala back to Dean's house" before Charlie could say something Sam already drove off. She turned go Cas "come one, we should go".


	22. Old Friends, New Enemies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda rushed on this one, sorry its a little short.

Dean couldn't see where he was being dragged but he can tell that it was underground and it was wet. The men that were dragging him stopped in front of something and subtly try to get his hands free from the rope that was around them, the men unlocked something and moved Dean inside.

When they got inside they pushed Dean against a pillar and tied his arms around it, once they have done that they took off the bag that was on Dean's head and left the room. Dean looked around, there were at least three other people in there with him. The two farthest from him looked okay, but the one closet to Dean was beaten up and bloody.

They all seemed like they were asleep but Dean one that its probably not true, he turned his head to the sound of one of the few doors that connect to the room, Azazel followed by another man walked in and they walked up to Dean.

"Dean I really hope you remember this place, you used love it here" Azazel stopped In front of Dean and then moved aside so he could let at the room. Dean took a closer look at the place he and the rest of these people were trapped in and he gasped when he remembered.

"You son of a bitch" Dean tried to break free of the rope but it was to strong, Azazel moved in front of Dean and smiled "good, you do remember. Then you will remember all the fun times me and you had in here" Azazel moved next to the other man who had come into the room with him and said something into his ear.

"Dean, this is Crowley and he is going to show you what you have been missing all these years" Azazel looked at Dean then walked to one of the walls close to Dean and leaned against. Crowley walked to one of the people, untied him and dragged him to one of the hooks that Dean just noticed that was hanging from the roof.

Crowley then pulled out a knife and looked back at Azazel, who nodded, and then turned back to the man in from of him. Dean turned his head towards Azazel "what is he going to do? Azazel you don't have to do this" Azazel laughed and walked up next to Dean "I have to do this, to show you that you have missed all the good stuff" he then walked back to his wall and nodded for Crowley to continue.

Crowley turned back to the man and started to drag the knife against his skin, painstakingly slow, Dean could see the blood drip off the knife and hit the floor. The man moved a little but other than that he stayed still, Dean closed his eyes and turned his head "Azazel stop this, whatever you want with me people leave these people out of it".

Azazel told Crowley to stop and he walked in front of Dean "Dean, when will you get it? These people are all here to show you what you missed. Doing things like this. Until you admit that, Crowley will keep doing what he is doing" he once again turned back to Crowley who began to cut Into the man who was to unconscious to do anything.  
   
"Okay, okay. Just stop this, please" Dean closed his eyes and hung his head, Crowley once again stopped what he was doing and looked at Azazel. Azazel Stood up and walked over to Dean "Crowley you can leave us" Crowley looked at Azazel and Dean then left through the door he came from.

Azazel lifted up Deans head to look at him "Dean if only you had said that a few minutes earlier" Azazel left Dean and walked over to a table that was next to a wall and he picked up a knife. "What are you going to do with that?" Dean lifted up his head and followed Azazel as he walked over to the man that Crowley was torturing.

"Dont worry, I'm just gonna jog your memory of what happens when you answer to slowly" Azazel walked in front of the man, raised the knife, and stabbed him through the heart.


	23. Escape

* * *

 

Sam turned his car off, picked up the file in his passenger seat and got out. He walked up the path and opened the door to Dean's house.

Sam walked into the living room, where Charlie was sitting on the couch, hands on her head, and Castiel was pacing the floor. When Sam walked in Charlie stood up and walked towards him with Castiel by her side.

"What did you find out?" Sam handed her a the file and put his hands in his pockets "not much. I did find out that he bought a mansion on a cliff" Charlie handed the file to Castiel "where is the cliff?" Sam walked back over to the door "not to far from here. If we hurry we can make it there by seven forty-five".

Sam left the house and was followed by Charlie and Castiel, they all piled into Sam's car and does down the street towards the cliff.

________________________________________________

Dean hung his head to his chest "you didn't have to kill him" Azazel laughed "ah, bur I did. I did it for you" Azazel walked over to Dean and knelt in front of him "normally I would keep torturing him until he died a slow painful death, but instead I killed him quickly and almost painlessly, because I know you would have".

Azazel got up and walked over to one of the doors leading out "I'm gonna get the stench of blood and torture off my body, and then we are gonna have a little talk" he left and closed the door behind him.

Dean lifted his head and looked around, the rest of the hadn't moved. They laid still. Dean felt around with his fingers at the floor around his hands, one of his fingers felt a nail in the floor. "To bad I wont be here to talk".

He started to scrape away the wood around the nail so he could pick it up. When he had scraped away enough wood he picked up the nail and bent it so he use it to open the handcuffs around his wrists.

When he took out the handcuffs he rubbed his wrists and stood up "now lets get out of here" Dean walked to one of the door leading out and tried to open it. It wouldn't budge.

He walked to all of the other door but none of them would budge. "Dammit" Dean looked around the room, there was a table and one chair, maybe he could use that to open the doors, but half way there he looked up and saw that there was a vent right above him.

The vent was big enough for him to crawl through. He smiled and walked over to the table, he pushed the table under the vent and jumped on top of it. He took out the grate that was on the vent and set it down on the table.

He took another look at all the people tied up in the room "I'm gonna come back for all of you" he jumped up and disappeared Into the vent


	24. The Mansion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you already know I'm not good with titles, but I did finish this chapter. So here it is.

Sam put the car in park and got out, Charlie followed Castiel as he walked up next to Sam "this the mansion?" Charlie crossed her arms and looked up at the mansion sitting on a cliff.

The mansion had four floors, at least a dozen windows. There are two pillars on both sides of the double doors that lead into the house from the steps, which lead up from the driveway.

Sam nodded "ya, this should be it" Castiel started walking up to the mansion, Charlie walked after him and stopped him "what are you doing?" Castiel looked at her then at the  mansion "I'm going to go try and sneak in".

He tried to walk past her but she wasn't gonna let him get by "if you haven't noticed Azazel has men keeping a look out all over the mansion" Castiel looked at the mansion more closely, she was right, there were men walking past the windows and walking outside around the house.

Castiel shook his head "they dont matter" Sam came up to stand next to Charlie "even if you could get past them, you don't even know where Dean is" Castiel turned to Sam furiously "then ill find out!".

Castiel turned away from Sam and Charlie, and rubbed his temples. Sam walked up behind Castiel "Cas, I know your upset about Dean, we all are. But-" Castiel turned around to face Sam "you don't get, neither of you do. Its my fault that Dean got kidnapped and he's probably being tortured".

Castiel's eyes started to water, Charlie pushed past Sam and grabbed Castiel in her arms, "Cas, there was nothing you could've done" Castiel wrapped his arms around Charlie's neck "I could've told him not to go" Charlie shook her head "he would've done it anyways".

Charlie let go of Castiel "come in the car, relax while me and Sam think of a plan" Castiel nodded and gladly walked back to the car, opened the door and laid down on the back seat.  
                       

* * *

  
Dean crawled on top of and opening in the vent "finally" Dean opened the grate and hopped down. He was in a room that was lit from a light bulb dangling from the ceiling. The room had cleaning supplies in it, it looked like a simple janitor's closet.

Dean walked up to the door and peaked out, the hallway was empty. He opened the door and walked out, the hallway was red and black, if the lights, that were connected to the wall, were off then it would be pitch black.

There were no windows. No way to see the outside. Dean looked both ways then started to walk to the right. He heard voices coming from straight ahead, so he quickly went left and as just as Dean turned the corner he caught a glimpse of someone rounding the other corner.

Dean carefully looked over the corner, it was Azazel and a woman in a green dress. At first Dean didnt know who the woman was but as soon as he heard her voice, he knew exactly who she was.

Azazel was rubbing his head with his right hand "Rowena, I thought you knew where they were" Rowena stepped back "I did, but they kinda of got away" Azazel looked like he was gonna hit Rowena. Azazel sighed "just go find them, I dont need them coming to find there lost family member"

Dean knew there was something off about Rowena. Azazel left through of the doors in the hallway and Rowena was walking towards Dean.

Dean looked around quickly, there was a door next to him. He opened the door and quickly went inside. It was dark and Dean didn't dare turn on the lights, so he just stood there in the dark waiting for Rowena pass.

When he heard that the foot steps had faded, he carefully opened the door and walked out. He hadn't gone two steps, when he bumped into someone and fell on the floor.


	25. Adopted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not good at titles, but here it is.

"What the hell?" Meg stepped back and and rubbed her head, she looked up to see a man on the floor. The man was surprisingly handsome, despite the dirt and dust all over his body, and he looked a little taller than her.

"Wait, I know you. Your the guy that my father was keeping in his torture room. Dean" Dean stood up and slowly started to walk backwards "your Azazel's daughter?".

Meg crossed her arms "adopted, I'm surprised that you got out" Dean backed up against the wall and looked around "if your going to try and stop me from leaving, then -".

Meg waved her hand "calm down, I'm not gonna stop you from leaving" Dean looked at her hesitantly "your not?" Meg shook her head "I've been trying to get back at him since he brought me into his business, I never wanted to do this. Helping you escape would definitely hurt him".

Meg started to walk down the hall, she looked back at Dean and stopped "do want to get out or not?" Dean slowly started to walk after her.

* * *

 

Charlie walked up to the car and looked inside, Castiel was sound asleep in the back seat. She shook his leg a couple times"Cas, Cas wake up" Castiel shot up and looked around frantically.

Charlie took a step back "calm down its just me" Castiel relaxed, got out the car and stretched. "We have a plan break in" Charlie walked back to where Sam was standing.

Sam turned to Castiel, who slowly walked up to him and yawned "what time is it?" Sam looked down at his watch "it's just over eight-thirty" Castiel looked between Charlie and Sam "you let me sleep for an hour!" Charlie crossed her arms "we were kind of busy making a plan to break into a mansion full of guys with guns".

Castiel was about to reply but he yawned instead, Sam turned back to the mansion and Charlie walked up to Castiel "the plan is, we are going to go around back and find a few guys we can nock out. Since all of them have the same uniform, we are going to put on theirs".

Sam turned back around and walked up next to Charlie "then we are going to sneak inside and find out which room Dean is in" Castiel looked at Charlie "what if we get caught?" Charlie and Sam looked at each other, then Sam walked to the car and pulled out three black hats.

"We wont get caught because they wont be able to see our faces" Castiel nodded "ok fine, if this is the only plan" Sam and Charlie nodded together "its only one we can think of where one of us doesn't get taken or killed".

Castiel crossed his arms "well that's comforting" Charlie put her hand on his shoulder "Cas we will get Dean back" Castiel looked at Charlie and nodded.

Charlie walked over to Sam took a hat and Castiel did the same, Sam put his on and moved a strand of hair from his face "Lets go"


	26. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title kinda gives it away.

Sam, Charlie, and Castiel quickly hid behind a wall right next to an open door, but it was guarded by a man in all black. "Castiel turned to Charlie "how are we suppose to get in?" Charlie looked around, she looked at the floor, kneeled down and picked up a good sized rock.

"I'm gonna try and distract him" Sam looked at the rock and looked at Charlie "you sure that's gonna work?" Charlie shrugged "it better work" she looked at a couple garbage cans a few meters away from the guard, aimed, and threw the rock at them.

The guard jumped a little and looked for what made the noise, he looked at the direction of the garbage cans and began walking towards them. Charlie smiled "honestly I didnt think it would work" Sam also smiled "well you did it, now come on".

Sam cautiously walked past Castiel and Charlie and into the mansion, Castiel looked at Charlie and walked past her "come on, we gotta go after him" Charlie looked around once more than walked after Castiel and Sam into the mansion.

 

* * *

 

"So Dean why does my father want you so bad?" Meg used her fingers to make quotation marks around the word father while she looked around the corner to see if it was safe to go.

Dean rolled his eyes "hey, I got a question, why do you need to know things about me?" Meg turned around and crossed her arms "hey here an idea, maybe I just want to make nice conversation while I'm smuggling you out of my adopted father's mansion" Dean looked at meg suspiciously.

Meg rolled her eyes and walked around he corner "fine dont tell me, lets just get out of here" Dean slowly walked after her. "Me and him used to be friends back in the day, and he was kinda crazy. So I left, and I guess he wants to show me what I missed all this time".

Meg stopped at another corner and looked around it "he never told me he had any friends" Dean looked at her confused "what are you talking about, Azazel had alot of friends".

 Meg scoffed "it must've been before my time, because the only time he would leave is when he went to the store" Meg walked around the corner and Dean followed her.

"Well when we were friends, he-" Dean was cut off by multiple footsteps heading towards them, Meg And Dean looked around for a place to hide.

Dean saw a door a few feet away from them "there" him and Meg ran to it and hid inside, as they went Inside Dean could hear the footsteps stop only a few inches away from the door.

"I think we lost them" Dean put his ear up to the door "Sam, maybe next time look over the corner before you walk" Dean gasped, he opened the door and walked out "Sam?!".

Sam, Charlie, and Castiel jumped back in surprise "Dean!" Charlie was the first to run up to Dean and hug him "we, uh, came to save you" Sam was the next one to hug Dean. When Dean saw Castiel, he was the one who hugged Castiel.

"I'm glad you're here" Dean whispered to Castiel Castiel smiled and took a step back "you guys didnt have to come" Dean said louder to everybody else "actually we did, we wasn't just gonna let you stay here" Dean smiled "you guys know me, I would have gotten out by myself".

Meg walked up to the group and stood next to Dean "this reunion is nice and all but we should probably get going, someone coming" Sam, Castiel, and Charlie looked at Meg suspiciously.

 Dean looked at the three then back at Meg "guys this is meg, she is the one who is helping me  get out of here.

Meg this is Sam, Charlie and Castiel" Meg looked at the three of them and walked past them "we really need to get going" as she said that the group heard a footsteps and keys coming from around the corner.

Dean walked past them and after Meg "you'll get used to her, eventually".

 


	27. Daddy Killer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished the chapter, yay. Have a cookie

"Sam, i think we should slow down a little so Dean and Cas can have some alone time" Charlie whispered to Sam. Meg was in front leading the group through the hallways.

Sam and Charlie were at the end and Dean and Cas were in the middle.  
Sam nodded and they both slowed their brisk pace to a walk and let the others go up ahead.

Dean glanced behind him as Sam and Charlie slowed down 'I should've known they would do this' Dean thought as meg stopped to look around. Castiel was biting his nails, which he never done before, and Dean questioning whether or not Cas was scared.

"You ok?" Dean whispered to Castiel as Meg continued speed walking down the empty hallways. Castiel looked up quickly "ya I'm fine, why would you say that. Dont I look fine?" Dean smiled a little "well over the month and a half I knew you, you never bit your nails".

Castiel smiled nervously "you noticed?" Dean nodded, Castiel dropped his hands "i guess im a little scared, about this whole thing" Dean looked at Castiel thoughtfully "I told you, you didn't have to-" Castiel cut him off "I would've come anyways".

Dean smiled and looked down at his hands, he reached over and held Castiel's hand in his "either way, I'm glad your here" Castiel looked down and smiled with him.

Meg stopped walking and everybody almost bumped into her, "why did we stop?" Sam whispered, meg turned around and shushed him "there's someone down the stairs" Dean came up behind her and looked over her shoulder.

Dean could almost make out two or three people talking "do you know who it is?" Meg rolls her eyes "oh ya, its just my great-grandmother and lost twin talking about my unicorn" Dean looked at her confused, Meg rolled her eyes again "no, I dont know who it is".

Dean rolled his eyes "you could've just said that" Dean looked ahead as the talking got louder. He looked around for somewhere to hide, but Meg found it first "go hide over there, ill distract them while you get away" Dean looked at her confused "why would you do that?" Meg smiled "I dont know, I'm bored" Meg waved for them to hide inside the door across from them.

When Sam had gone inside the door and closed it, the three people who were talking came into view, it a woman and two men. They saw Meg standing awkwardly and approached her.

"what's wrong Meg? Your daddy wouldn't let you out of the house?" The woman was the first to speak as she threw back her orange curls, the two men behind her laughed "Shut it Aboddon, at least I have a father. I still remember his blood dripping off my fingers as I stuck a knife into him".

Meg walked up to her looked her straight in the eye as she said it, Aboddon curled her lip and walked even closer to her, the two men came up the side so they were blocking the view to the closet that Dean, Charlie, Sam, and Castiel was in.

Sam opened the door and looked out "there are two guys blocking the view, they cant see us" Sam was the first to walk out, the corner was just a few feet away, so it might be easy to escape, if they didn't make noise.

Dean followed him and Charlie and Castiel went after, they were all in a line shuffling to the corner. Aboddon looked like she was gonna kill Meg "you better watch who your talking to" Meg crossed her arms "what are you gonna do, if you hurt me my father will kill you himself".

Aboddon's seem to burn with hatred, Sam, Charlie, Dean, and Castiel passed the corner. Dean looked back wondering if he should go help her, but thought against it 'she did this to save us, I'm not gonna do it' hesitantly he speed walked after the rest of the group.


	28. Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna throw a plot twist into here.

Dean was in the front now, leading the group down the gloomy hallway. They were running down the hallway and Dean was surprised nobody heard them. They came to a three way, one way leaded down to a flight of stairs and the other way kept going straight.

"which way should we go?" Charlie asked looking both ways, Sam looked at the stairs and pointed towards them "we are on the second floor" this time Sam went first and everybody hurriedly followed him down the stairs.

"Are you sure we are going the right way?" Castiel asked as they reached the bottom of the stairs, "no idea" Sam said shaking his head. They passes a window and Castiel slowed down to look outside.

"What are you doing? We have to go" Dean said as he came up next to him, Castiel pointed outside"something is happening" Dean looked outside to where Castiel was pointing, there was a group of people crowding around someone.

"Hey guys what are you doing, we found the way out of here" Sam and Charlie came up behind Dean. Dean turned around and pointed out the window "something happened outside" Sam looked around Dean and out the window "ya well, things happen all the time, we gotta go. Who knows how long we have until someone comes down the hallway".

Sam started walking back the way he came with Charlie behind him, Dean looked at Castiel "come one we gotta go" Castiel looked at Dean and nodded "ya lets go" him and Dean followed Charlie and Sam around the corner.

Sam and Charlie were standing next to a door "this is our way out?" Dean said pointing to to the door, Sam nodded "this leads to the stairs, which lead all the way down to the ground floor, which will be another door, which leads outside".

"well if you wanna get technical, you could've just said it leads to outside" Dean said coming up to Sam and Charlie. Sam shrugged "you asked, I just answered"   
Dean rolled his eyes as him and Castiel opened the door and went down the stairs.

********** 5 minutes before*********

"Hey what's going on here?" Azazel asked as he walked towards Aboddon and Meg. Aboddon turned around and grinned "oh nothing, me and Meg were just having a chat" she put her arm around Meg's shoulders.

Meg pushed away from Aboddon and walked up to Azazel "I really dont like her" Meg whispered as she got up next to him. He smiled "dont worry, I'm gonna move her to our building in Connecticut" Meg turned around and face Aboddon and her two friends "thank god".

Azazel put his arm around Meg's shoulders "I need to talk to you for a second" Azazel turned around and waited until he was a little away from Aboddon to talk.

"That person I had in my special room escaped and I was wondering if you know where that person went?" Meg crossed her arms "I dont meddle with your business, why would know where that person is".

Azazel nodded, he was about to say something but he was interrupted by someone running up to him, the guy was in all black like the rest and he was all sweaty. "Sir, you must come to the court yard. Something happened to your son" Azazel's face fell "what happened to him?" Meg didnt here what the guy said, she was already running for the door.

* * *

 

When she got to the courtyard she saw a bunch of people crowding around an area of the courtyard. She ran up to the and pushed through. When she got to the middle she gasped, her brother was on the floor and bloody. There was blood everywhere, the blood appeared to come from a wound from his side.

Meg ran up to him and sat on the floor beside him "Steve, Steve! Wake up!" She held his head in her lap. She looked up with tears in her eyes "what are you all just standing her! Get help!" She looked back down as her brother moved his hand "Meg" he said as her reached for her hand.

She grasped his hand and kissed it "I'm here, dont worry" he smiled and blood came out of his mouth "you... yell... too... much" she smiled "I know, i know. I have to stop. Just stay with me" he shook his head "its... ok" he smiled one last time as he died in her arms.


	29. I Swear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is gonna be the last chapter, if i dont post one next week then this is the las chapter. If this is the last chapter than ill probably do an epilogue.

Dean was the first to open the red door leading outside "finally" Charlie said as she came after him. Castiel smiled "I never wanna see this place again", Sam was the last out of the door and he turned around and looked at it one more time before following the group down the path. 

When Dean saw his impala he ran to it and hugged it's hood and kissed it "im so sorry baby, ill never leave you again" Dean stood up and reached his hand out to Sam "ima need my keys back" Sam rolled his eyes "fine" he handed Dean the keys and waited next to the passenger side door. Dean went to the driver side, opened the door and turned on the car. Before Sam could get in the car Dean locked the doors "Cas sits in the front".

Sam rolled his eyes and then opened the door and sat in the back "next time im sitting in the front" Castiel smiled and sat next to Dean as Charlie went next to Sam in the back. Dea started up the impala and smiled, Castiel looked at him and smiled also "what are you smiling about?" Dean looked at Castiel confused "I was just thinking about everything that happened before i got kidnapped" Castiel smiled.

"Can we just go home" Charlie said as she sat up in her seat, Sam agreed with her. Castiel nodded "ya lets go home before something else happens" Dean smiled as he pulled out of where they were hidden and headed home.

 

* * *

Azazel came up behind Meg and knelt down "hes gone" Meg just looked at his face with tears in her eyes. Azazel grabbed Meg's hands and helped her up, Meg turned around and cried into Azazel's shirt "its ok" Azazel looked up at everybody staring at them "what are you looking at! Get my son out of here!" two guys ran up to Steve's body, picked it up, and carried it behind the mansion.

Azazel rubbed Meg's back "everybody esle go find out who did this" the rest of the people ran into the mansion. Azazel began to walk into the mansion with Meg "Meg i swear to you, i will not stop until i find out who did this to your brother" Meg didnt say anything as they went into the mansion.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos , if u liked it.


End file.
